UNA LUZ QUE SIEMPRE BRILLA
by serenity-venus25
Summary: SERENA UNA JOVEN CON UN PASADO DOLOROSO EN EL CUAL EL AMOR SE DETUVO, DARIEN UN JOVEN QUE SUFRE UNA DESILUSION. AL ENCONTRARSE HARAN QUE EL OTRO CAMBIEN.
1. Chapter 1

_**Autor: Serenity-venus025.**_

_**Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

"_**UNA LUZ QUE SIEMPRE BRILLA".**_

_**Serena es una joven dulce, con un pasado doloroso en el cual, el amor se detuvo. Darién un joven que sufre por la desilusión que puede provocar el ser humano.**_

_**Cada uno se encontrara y hará que el otro cambien, dándoles a si una oportunidad al amor y a la vida.**_

_**Espero que esta historia sea de vuestro agrado, la tenia tirada por allí, pero sin final y no se como lo pude lograr dárselo, porque la otra se me fue la inspiración, y no he podido darle un fin, pido disculpas por ello, espero que con esta se entretenga por un rato ya que la subo completa, para ver si consigo algo de inspiración para "UN ATARDECER QUE PENSE QUE NUNCA LLEGARIA".**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, por favor no se olviden de mí, hasta pronto. **_


	2. SAMARITA

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"_**UNA LUZ QUE SIEMPRE BRILLA".**_

"**SAMARITANA".**

"Hoy como otros días anteriores estoy muy ocupada falta media hora para salir, pero hoy hay una diferencia, ya que este día, bueno mejor dicho madrugada es la ultima, pues he renunciado para seguir con mis estudios, por fin espero terminar mi carrera".

"Hoy tuvimos pocos ebrios, pero hay uno que por lo visto esta ahogando sus penas en el alcohol, por lo que dice, es por una mujer que le ha pagado mal"-suspira mientras limpia una mesa-"pobre hombre, son pocos los que llega a querer en verdad, y son los que se topa con la cara peor de las mujeres; y por eso se vuelven contra las que no tenemos culpa de eso, pagando los platos rotos que no hemos roto".

Quitándose el delantal y tomando su bolso-"por fin estamos cerrando, pero que veo, ese hombre no se quiere ir, hay no, ya le callo encima esmeralda; de seguro que le quiere llevar lo poco que le queda en la cartera".

-¿Qué haces esmeralda?-pregunta acercándose a esa mujer

-¿Qué voy a estar haciendo?-sonríe-me llevo a este hombre

-a ver esmeralda, déjalo en paz-cansada de lo mismo

-¿y porque tendría que hacerlo?-pregunta furiosa

-que no vez, que este hombre sufre por una mujer

-y que mejor, que una mujer para curarlo-sonríe maliciosamente

-no cambias nada, verdad esmeralda-aburrida de ver siempre lo mismo

-esta bien llévatelo-enfadada-además ya no tendré que escuchar tus sermones del bien y el mal-se va haciéndole burla

Observa como se va aquella mujer muy bonita por cierto, pero con el alma negra. Alta, piel blanca, su cabello largo hasta la cintura, color verde oscuro al igual que sus ojos, unos labios gruesos color rubí, bien podría ser una modelo de revista para caballero. Suspira cansada y dirige su mirada, aquel hombre que apenas se sostiene de la barra del bar.

-señor, ya estamos cerrando-se lo comunica

-¿y que?-responde brusco

-que no se puede quedar aquí-le dice como si fuera un niño

-pero yo…si quier…quiero quedarme-le dice con dificultad

-no puede, acompáñeme-tratando de levantarlo cosa que no lo consigue-por favor

-que no-zafándose

Suspira, que hombre mas necio piensa, mientras ve para todos lados buscando a alguien y por fin lo encuentra, le haces señales para que llegue donde esta.

-Daniel, ayúdame con este señor

-tu tómalo de aquel brazo y yo de este

-Daniel, dime ¿trajo carro el señor?-pregunta afuera del bar.

-si, pero en este estado no es bueno que maneje

-yo…yo…puedo-tratando de incorporarse

-si, lo se, Daniel te dio las llaves-no prestándole atención al ebrio

-si… ¿Por qué?

-dámelas-extiende su mano

-pero tu no sabes manejar-se lo recuerda, que pretendía ahora esta niña

-ya lo se-haciéndose la ofendida-pero no se lo quiero dejar a la jefa, sabiendo como es ¿o me equivoco?

-no, toma-dándole las llaves-¿pero como te lo llevas?-señalando al ebrio, que ya no dice ni pió-se habrá dormido -piensa

-en un taxis, espera mientras veo uno

"Valla, quien me manda a tener tanta conciencia, pero no lo podía dejar con esmeralda, pobre hombre le iba a ir peor con ella. Hay DIOS, ayúdame y que para el colmo no se ve un taxis, no quiero amanecer aquí"-suspirando-"vale por fin un taxis".

-Daniel, tráigale-grita mientras le hace señales al taxi-que veo uno

-bueno, a ver cuando nos volvemos a ver princesita

-algún día, pero te llamare, te parece

-claro y hasta luego mi princesita

-hasta pronto, mi valiente guerrero Daniel-le sonrió

**Adentro del taxi:**

-¿dígame a donde los llevo señorita?-pregunto el conductor al notar el estado del hombre

-permítame un momento-pidió y se acerco al sujeto-señor dígame ¿Dónde queda su casa?

-¿para que?…uh

-lo quiero llevar a su casa-hablándole con paciencia-dígamelo por favor

-NO…yo…no uh…quiero ir a mi…casa-negando con la cabeza

-¿pero? Señor…

-NADA…yo quiero…lo único que deseo es morir-poniendo una cara de pena

-señor valla a la calle central, después yo le indico-se dirigió al conductor, dándose por vencida con aquel hombre necio

-esta bien señorita

Mientras ella suspiraba, cada vez mas cansada, de los acontecimientos dándoos en ese día de su vida. Aquel hombre se durmió en sus piernas, si darse cuenta o no queriendo saber a donde lo llevaba aquel ángel, se sentía muy bien, no tenia ningún dolor por aquella mujer; ella era tan distinta y poseía un olor a rosas, jazmín combinado con la brisa del mar.

-hemos llegado señorita

Observando que en verdad había llegado sin darse cuenta-me puede ayudar con el por favor-suplico la joven al recordar en que piso vivía

-claro, a que piso

-al sexto

Subieron al sexto piso de aquel gran edificio, que no era muy elegante, pero tampoco daba a entender que era de clase media baja, sino media alta. El conductor sostuvo aquel hombre mientras que la joven abría el departamento dejándolos pasar.

-¿donde lo dejo?-pregunto refiriéndose al sujeto

-en la habitación-señalándole

-bueno-contesto llevándoselo a la recamara y lo dejo en la cama-listo señorita-le anuncia al salir de la recamara

-gracias señor, tome aquí tiene por el viaje y esto es por su ayuda

-no señorita-apenado-yo lo hice con gusto, no tiene que darme mas-refiriéndose al dinero

-yo le agradezco-sonriéndole-tómelo por favor

-gracias señorita-haciendo una reverencia-que descanse

-igual-se despide la joven cerrando la puerta de su departamento y tomando rumbo hacia la recamara.

Al entrar observa que aquel hombre, se encuentra en medio de la cama con todo y zapatos, se acerca con cuidado, y se los quita, lo envuelve con la sabana, nota que el la mira por un momento para después cerrar sus ojos.

Sale de la habitación, al dirigirse a la cocina enciende el estero con bajo volumen, prepara la comida para mas tarde, es mejor que todo quede preparado. Regresa a la recamara para sacar del closet una sabana y su camisón, entra al baño a cambiarse de ropa, para luego tomar la sabana que saco del closet, y una almohada, apaga la luz al salir de la habitación dejándolo solo y arropado; arregla el sofá para acostarse en el y en poco tiempo se entrega a los brazos de Morfeo.

Bueno espero que les haga atraído el primer capitulo de esta historia, sus comentarios será bienvenidos. Ahora solo queda las preguntas ¿Quién es ese hombre?, ¿Qué le hicieron para que quiera morir?, ¿será que ella lo ayudara?, ¿Por qué se lo llevo a su departamento?, ¿Quién es ella?, O como dijo el ¿Quién será su ángel?

Esto y más lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo, que espero que sea pronto, nos veremos luego mis niñas/os.

CUIDESE MUCHO.


	3. ES UN PLACER CONOCERTE

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"**ES UN PLACER CONOCERTE".**

A las doce y media el se despertó, mostrando en su rostro sorpresa por el lugar en el que se encontraba. Se sienta en la orilla de la cama frotándose sus ojos, mientras trata de recordar que sucedió y cual es el motivo de su presencia en aquella recamara.

Al observar la mesa de noche encuentra una fotografía, la toma entre sus manos notando de cerca que son dos mujeres, que se muestran muy felices-"¿alguna de ella será la dueña de aquí o las dos?"-se pregunta mientras deja la foto donde la encontró, para colocarse después sus zapatos, al estar a punto de salir de la recamara toma aire.

Al haber salido de la recamara noto de ya, que se encuentra en un departamento, da unos cuantos pasos vacilantes, y mira para todos lados encontrando una figura recostada en el sofá de aquella pequeña sala, se acerca lentamente para ver mejor a aquella persona notando que es una mujer.

-"es hermosa"-lo piensa y luego dirige sus ojos a la recamara y luego la vuelve a ver-"pero como paso ella aquí; y yo en su recamara de lo mas cómodo"-al dar ella vuelta lo saca de sus pensamientos, para unos segundos después ve como cae al suelo, el se acerca para ayudarla a levantarse.

-¿están bien?-preguntan preocupado que la joven se haya lastimado

-si…eso creo-contesta aun soñolienta-veo que se levanto-observándolo a su lado-¿Cómo se siente?

-pues ya sabrá, después de la borrachera de anoche, la cruda que tengo me parte la cabeza-contesta dándole una sonrisa

-me imagino ya he visto a muchas personas como se siente al día siguiente de beber así-se levanta del sofá dándose cuenta que esta medio vestida, la sabana aun en el suelo, notándose su sonrojo ante tal hecho, el joven lo nota y trata de disimular-bueno… creo que haré café-dice ella mientras se pone una bata para luego recoger la sabana y la almohada, para después entrar a la recamara.

Arregla la cama, luego se dirige al closet, y saca una ropa que la mira detenidamente como si recordara algo, sonríe mientras la deposita sobre la cama para regresar a la sala.

-dígame, le caería bien un baño

-a lo mejor, pero no quiero molestar

-no hay problema, báñese

-gracias, aunque no serviría

-¿Por qué?

-mi ropa-mirándose

-no se preocupe, yo tengo algo que creo que es de su medida-mirándolo-esta sobre la cama tome un baño le hará bien señor

-¿señor?-"tan viejo me ve"-pensó

-es que, no me ha dicho su nombre-pareció entender lo que pensaba el-"ni modo que lo registrara para saberlo, como estaba haciendo esmeralda"

-en verdad-"que tonto soy"

-así es-"vamos, quiero saberlo"

-disculpe, soy darien chiba-dándole la mano

-pues, mucho gusto señor darien-respondiendo

-¿señor?, por favor solo dime darien-sonriendo-"no creo ser tan viejo para ti preciosa… ¿Qué cosas estas pensando?

-bien, yo soy serena tsukino, pero me gusta que me llame serena-riendo suave-"valla así que no eres un creído, mucho que mejor para mí… ¿serena que estas diciendo, tu no puedes? O ¿si?"

-entonces es un placer en conocerla, serena-mostrando una sonrisa muy cautivadora que podría derretir al polo norte

-lo mismo digo darien-sonriendo de una forma que podría darle vida a un muerto-mientras se baña hago de comer

-bien

Mientras darien tomaba su baño, serena ponía agua para el café, calentaba la comida que había preparado en la madrugada, además que ponía la mesa.

Mientras darien pensaba en todo lo que le había ocurrido el día de ayer, lo de ella y de repente como un relámpago paso por su mente serena en el sofá, como se cayo de el, sonrió cuando la vio a medio vestir, aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas-"se miraba muy tierna, además de linda con su cabello suelto hasta las rodillas de un rubio sol, su piel blanca como la porcelana, ese azul cielo de sus ojos, tiene una estatura normal en fin un cuerpo encantador"-sacudió su cabeza como si con ello podía alejar a serena de su mente-"ya se el alcohol me ha afectado…si eso debe de ser"-se decía tratando de convencerse.

**Veinte minutos después…**

-¿Qué tal quede serena?

Serena lo volteo a ver y se quedo impresionada, mostrando tristeza en esos ojos azul cielo y esforzando una sonrisa-

-muy bien darien… siéntese y tome su café cargado, mientras yo tomo un baño

-esta bien y gracias

Mientras tomaba su café, darien pensaba sobre aquel motivo de aquella tristeza que vio en los ojos de serena-"fue la verme con esta ropa, que tendrá si ella misma me la dio"-suspira mientras observa su taza de café-"le vio a preguntar de quien es, pero la sonrisa que me brindo aunque triste era dulce a lo mejor venia del corazón"-volvió a tomar su café.

Serena recordaba como le quedo la ropa que le dio a darien-"tiene casi el mismo cuerpo, por un momento creí verlo a el, y no a darien parado enfrente de mi"-deja que el agua se lleve toda aquella impresión-"espero que no haga notado mi tristeza ¿Qué va notarlo?, Eso solo seria si te conociera bien serena"-observa la ventana que se encuentra arriba de la regadera mientras el agua sigue corriendo por su cuerpo queriendo llevarse la tristeza y la melancolía-parece que los dos tenemos tristeza en el corazón.

Después de bañarse se cambio, decidió ponerse un short negro hasta la rodilla con pliegues cerca de las bolsas, una camisa color blanco ¾ con botones al frente y unas sandalias sin tacón negro con blanco, recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo, aplico un poco de brillo en sus labio, busco entre sus perfumes uno que le gustara para este día-a ver cual mmmm…este que huele a rosas-se coloco un poco a forma de dejarlo suave y se encamino hacia la cocina.

-¿Cómo sigue darien?

-mejor-"valla por dios parece una rosa recién regada y no lleva maquillaje"

-que bueno, entonces no me despreciara la sopa-llevándose unos platos para servirla

-¿en que momento la hizo?-"o la habrá pedido"

Mientras le servia su plato-en la madrugada

-tan temprano-dijo sarcásticamente-"que exagerada a quien se le ocurre hacer sopa a esa hora"-pensó mientras la observaba servirse a ella

-si, es como trabajaba hasta la madrugada siempre preparo la comida antes de dormir-sonriéndole-porque así solo me levanto a comer

-¿trabajabas?…no me digas que ya no trabaja

-si, anoche fue mi ultimo días por decirlo así

-ya veo pero… ¿Por qué razón?-muy curioso

-es que quiero seguir mis estudios y se lo comunique a mi jefa, espere a que ella tuviera un remplazo, así que ella empieza hoy en la noche

-que bueno que quiera seguid estudiando… por un momento creí que yo tuve que ver con que ya no trabajara-mostrando su preocupación

-NO…no para nada-apenada-yo le ayude porque anoche no se veía nada bien-"por decirlo así ya que prácticamente se estaba dejando morir por el alcohol"

-si es cierto no me sentía bien-"como iba a estarlo con lo sucedido, por dios como se atrevieron"

Ella lo saco de sus pensamientos, al seguir con la conversación-además lo arrebate de las garras de una compañera, que es muy hábil con las manos

-si creo saber de quien me habla-recordando a la mujer-"era bonita pero no tanto como serena"-pensaba mientras la observaba

-se acuerda ella, era esmeralda

-pude percibir sus manos tratando de buscar mi cartera-"y de paso otra cosa, que mejor ni se lo digo"

-ya ve lo que le digo-"si como que no supiera que es de manos y casco ligero, y no solo buscaba su cartera"

-gracias serena-dándole una sonrisa encantadora

-¿comemos?-pregunto para no perderse en esa sonrisa

-serena-le llamo

-si, dígame

-esta deliciosa la sopa-"por dios es linda, de buenos sentimientos, luchadora y además buena en la cocina como no será en"…

Lo volvió a la realidad-gracias-sonrojada con la vista puesta en su plato de sopa.

"no hay duda que es hermosa en muchos sentidos… ¿Qué te pasa darien?"-y como agradecimiento le ayudare a lavar los platos

-¿pero?

-nada de pero, le ayudo y no quiero negativa-sonriéndole

Serena solo asiente, con la cabeza dándole un si ante lo que darien le decía en ese momento-"valla además imponente ¿Qué mas sorpresas me darás?"

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció?, ya sabemos quienes son nuestros personajes misteriosos ni tanto n.n, espero que les haga gustado, espero sus comentarios ya sea para bien o para mal pero no sea muy malitos conmigo por favor u.u.

HASTA PRONTO, CUIDESE MUCHO.


	4. ELLA Y SU TRISTEZA

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**CAPITULO ANTERIOR:**

-esta deliciosa la sopa-"por dios es linda, de buenos sentimientos, luchadora y además buena en la cocina como no será en"…

Lo volvió a la realidad-gracias-sonrojada con la vista puesta en su plato de sopa

"no hay duda que es hermosa en muchos sentidos… ¿Qué te pasa darien?"-y como agradecimiento le ayudare a lavar los platos

-¿pero?

-nada de pero le ayudo y no quiero negativa-sonriéndole

Serena solo asiente con la cabeza dándole un si ante lo que darien le decía en ese momento-"valla además imponente ¿Qué mas sorpresas me darás?"

"**ELLA Y SU TRISTEZA".**

**En la sala:**

-serena le puedo hacer unas preguntas-"¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Desde cuando te interesan los desconocidos?"

-si, dígame… ¿Cuáles son?-"ahora que"

-Vera, la primera es, ¿Por qué no me dejo en la calle?-"espero que sea lo que yo pienso"

-bueno usted se veía muy mal, y no era bueno sacarlo de el bar y dejarlo tirando en la calle-suspira-para mas corto, no creo que se lo mereciera-"como se lo iba a merecer si estaba muriéndose de desamor"

-muchas gracias-le sonrió dulcemente-"si era lo que pensaba"-¿me podría decir que era lo que decía anoche?-"por favor que no haga metido las patas"

-que ninguna mujer valía la pena… que era malas, y que la única buena era… su mamá-guardo silencio por unos cortos segundos-también decía que quería… morir porque la vida era una basura, que nada bueno le había dejado a usted-guardo nuevamente silencio-"a veces la vida nos da y nos quita todo, si lo sabré yo"-pensó mientras lo observaba

-discúlpeme-"si que soy un burro"

-¿Por qué?-pregunto intrigada

-por todo lo que dije hacia las mujeres-"ahora no me creerá que pienso que ella es un ángel de dios"

-a eso… no se preocupe, yo se que no lo decía por toda las mujeres del mundo…solo era por una-"¿Quién te habrá roto el corazón?"

-¡que bueno!… serena, ¿Por qué acabe en su departamento?-"aunque vagamente me acuerdo"

-Pues vera, cuando le pregunte donde vivía no me quiso decir, por mas que le insiste y lo único que me decía era que deseaba… morir, así que decide traerlo aquí-"espero que no piense que he querido seducirlo, porque eso si seria el colmo de los colmos"

-¿en que piso estamos?-se acordó que había visto que estaban en alto

-en el sexto

-¿Cómo hizo para subir conmigo?-pregunto admirado-"ya por sobra se que no soy ligero como una pluma"

-bueno, el señor del taxi me ayudo y lo dejo en la cama

-ya veo… ¿Por qué no me dejo en el sillón?-"la curiosidad me carcome"

-es que allí se podía caer

-así como le paso a usted, serena-al recordad como esta cayo al suelo al darse vuelta en aquel sillón de la sala

-eh…-sonrojada-si-apenada al recordarlo

-serena, creo que ya hice muchas preguntas, pero todavía tengo una que si no se la hago me quedare con eso-"espero no sonar un desesperado"

-dígame ¿Qué más quieres saber?-"y ahora que será"-escuchando al hombre que tenia enfrente

-serena, ¿la ropa que me ha prestado es de algún familiar suyo, de su novio o esposo?

-buena esa ropa no es de un familiar, ni de un esposo, ya que no me casado-sonriendo tristemente

-¿entonces, supongo que es de su novio?-"porque esta sensación a su respuesta"

-sabes… esa ropa se la había comprado a mi… prometido-respondió con total tristeza

-¡entonces es mejor que me la quite!-dijo preocupado y desolado-"porque siento que me caigo en un abismo al saber que estas comprometida"

-NO… no lo… haga-mirándolo por fin desde que le toco decir de quien era aquella ropa

-¿pero su prometido?… -le dolió decirlo-la puede necesitar en algún momento-"era de suponerse que un ángel como tu ya estaba apartada del reino de los hombres".

-no, él ya no… la necesita-dijo tratando que su voz no se quebrara en ese momento, en que sabia que tenia que seguid hablando.

-¿pero?, ¿Por qué?-observándola-lo dice tan triste… es acaso que ha discutido-"si es así yo soy capaz de tirarme desde este piso para que te fijes en mi"… "¿estas loco o que?"-pensó en las tonterías que estaban pasado por su cabeza

-no para nada, darien-sonriéndole no percibiendo la seriedad en el rostro del-el falleció-concluyo

Darien termino desencajado por la respuesta, no se espera tal información, cosa que si pensarlo o desearlo se alegro, mas al notar la tristeza de ella y el sentimiento egoísta que había nacido en el, se maldijo por alegrarse por un breve momento sobre ello-"¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Acaso los engaños de ha vuelto un ser horrible?… mírala, si que eres un METE PATAS con toda la palabra"

-lo… siento-por fin logro disculparse-creo que he cometido una torpeza-"si hasta ahora te das cuenta GENIO dante una patada en el…"

-no se preocupe, que no ha hecho nada-sonriéndole tímidamente

-no tiene mucho tiempo de su muerte, por lo que puedo observar-"hay no, vas de nuevo estúpido, que no aprendes"

-¿Por qué lo dice, darien?-"que le pasa a este hombre, solo falta que me pregunte de que color es la tanga que traigo puesta… ¡por dios que estas diciendo mujer, cualquiera que te escuche dirá que estas loca!"

-bueno como aun conserva ropa de "él"-enfatizado "EL"-"cualquiera de te escuchara diría que estas celoso hombre y lo que es peor que es de un ¡muerto, difunto!"

-esa ropa, el solo se la midió y quedo guardada, la verdad no me acordaba de ella-"bueno eso si es verdad, no se porque hoy me acorde que la tenia"-suspira-ya son cinco años de la muerte de seiya

-¿aun le duele su muerte, verdad?-"eres o te haces darien, como no le va a doler, si se iba a casar BRUTO"

-siempre me dolerá, ya que yo le ame-mostrando una sonrisa melancólica-y fui muy feliz a su lado y como un día el ya no estaba, todo mi mundo se torno oscuro, solamente porque el hombre con quien había aceptado compartir mi vida, me había dejado en esta tierra sola y con mi alma tan lastimada ante su partida-tratando que su voz no se quiebre y poder retener aquellas lagrimas que amenazaba con salir

-escucho y veo mucho dolor, le ama aun ¿verdad?-pregunta con un tono doloroso-"si alguien me amara así, aunque estuviera muerto"

-como ya le dije siempre le amare, fue mi primer amor y lo tengo aquí-señalando donde se encuentra su corazón-en mi corazón y allí estará siempre en mi recuerdos

-se que me estoy entrometiendo en donde no debo-"si como si no de diera cuenta"-pero no cree que ya es tiempo de dejarlo ir-"tal vez yo pueda curarte ángel ¿QUE ESTAS PENSADO?"

-me lo dice por la manera que hablo de el-"no eres el primero en decírmelo, aunque se equivocan"

-si, serena-"estoy celoso de un muerto, hay NO"

-ya hace tiempo lo deje ir, hablo así de el, es porque fue y es aun el único hombre que he amado-desviando la mirada de darien, quien le mira con una cara que dice, me lo dices enserio-y yo procuro hablar de mis sentimientos de las personas que quiero o he querido, seiya es un dulce recuerdo siempre le amare, pero mi vida sigue y se que volveré amar-"si algún día no muy lejano espero"

-es hermoso escucharla hablar así de seiya, de cómo lo quiso y quiere a pensar de que ya no esta en esta tierra-mirándola a los ojos-son muy pocas las mujeres que ama así-termino de decir en un tono triste

-¿Por qué no he de hacerlo?-observándolo-si el me dio su vida, mientras estuvo a mi lado me amo y yo solo correspondo a todo lo que el era

-¿Cuál fue la causa de su muerte?

No hubo respuesta inmediata, serena se retiro del marco de la ventana en que se encontraba apoyada en los momentos anteriores que iniciara aquella conversación, camino tranquilamente hasta un sillón que quedaba frente al de darien para poder verse cara a cara; mientras este observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de aquella bella mujer.

Ella alzo la mirada mostrando en sus ojos dolor y record, que no pudo esconder y menos de aquel hombre que parecía conocerla, si saber porque sabia que significaba aquella mirada que podía observar en ese preciso instante, la vio abrir la boca para decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su garganta, ni un simple sonido salio de aquello labios rojos y suaves como el pétalo de una rosa.

-perdóname serena, no debí hacer tantas preguntas y mas cuando las respuestas duele tanto, como he podido ver-trataba de hacer menos denso el ambiente que se acaba de formar y todo por su culpa, mas aun sabiendo que aquello le dolía a ella, en verdad y eso mismo causaba un gran dolor en el. Por el solo hecho de que ella aun estaba atada aquel hombre, y que posiblemente seguiría así y el tendría que alejarse de ella, y porque se sentía de esa forma era otra cosa que lo perturba mas de la cuenta, en ese preciso momento que la miraba a eso hermosos ojos azul cielo.

-no pidas perdón, ni disculpas darien…lo que sucede es que hace mucho que no hablo de lo que paso-mirando hacia la ventana que acaba de abandonar, continuo-sabes darien, el hacia importaciones… seiya se encargaba de llevar la mercadería hacia otros países, siempre cumplía con las fechas y muchas veces llegaba antes y eso le gustaba a sus jefes, incluyendo a las personas que recibía la mercancía-sonrió levemente mas bien haciendo una comisura en sus labios por aquel recuerdo-para hacer corta la historia a seiya lo ascendieron y le toco hacer los mismo de llevar la mercadería de {x} almacén a otro estado de {estados unidos}. ya que allí era el gerente de ciertos vehículos.

-¿Por qué hasta allá?

Volviendo la mirada hacia darien-porque allá le pagaría mejor y si tenia un buen desempeño como antes ascendería a ser jefe de una de las sucursales de transporte internacional de mercadería-juntando sus manos para apoyar su cara-seiya pensó que no le tomaría mucho tiempo para lograrlo, y acepto mas porque deseaba reunir el dinero suficiente para comprar una casa propia, y los gastos de la boda-calla por un momento su relato-yo le vi tan seguro de todo que no quise desanimarle con mi tristeza, y con aquel presentimiento, que desde que me dio la noticia apareció hasta el día de su muerte se fue, sabia que algo pasaría pero no quise ser negativa y decide confiar que todo iba a salir bien y en Dios.

-¿después que se fue, que sucedió?-"por dios que metido eres"

-todo iba sobre ruedas, tenia cuatro meses de trabajar y el me dijo que tendría que hacer dos viajes mas y lo ascendería su jefe, se lo aseguro-sonrió-yo estaba mas que feliz por el y muy pronto lo tendría devuelta a mi lado

-¿hizo los viajes que le contó?-"creo saber como fue su muerte"

-si, así fue pero…-su rostro se ensombreció de repente durante el relato-en el segundo viaje su jefe le acompañaba porque era una de las mercadería mas importante para la empresa-suspiro para tratar de calmarse-bueno su jefe contó que iba todo bien y perfecto, pero de la nada apareció un coche con las luces apagadas y cocho contra ellos, si que lo pudieran evitar ocasionando que perdieran el control del volante y no pudo evitar caer por una barrera de contención dando varias vueltas.

Callo por unos segundos, que mas a darien le parecieron minutos-nadie se hubiera enterado del accidente, porque el hombre que choco con ellos se dio a la fuga, si no es que el señor tomahoe, el feje de el recobro el conocimiento casi de inmediato pidió ayuda por el celular hubieran pasado días para encontrarlos.

-¿Cómo estaba seiya?-pregunto de pronto sorprendiendo a la joven y al mismo por su repentina curiosidad

-muy mal-contesto ella notándose su voz distinta-el había llevado la peor parte de todo-acomodándose en el sillón-tenia múltiples facturas, además que había perdido mucha sangre, su presión arterial subió a tal grado que… tuvo… un ataque… cardiaco-le costo decir para luego callo por un momento y unas lagrimas amenazaba con salir-y… murió en la madrugada-callo porque en su voz se notaba que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar de solo recordar todo aquello.

-lo lamento-dijo el tratando de consolarla con aquella simples palabras, que parecieron funcionar-¿pero el feje de el no estaba tan lastimado?-pregunto para que no se enfocara mucho ella en lo anterior

-el solo se fracturo una pierna y un brazo

-¿Qué paso con el que provoco el accidente?

-le detuvieron por la descripción que les dio el señor tomahoe a la policía, no les costo mucho ya que este tuvo que buscar ayuda por una cortada que tenia en la frente… ¿Qué ironía verdad?-pregunto al aire, mas para si misma si esperar a que darien contestara, continuo-además que su vehiculo presentaba haber colapsado

-¿Qué explicación les dio a la policía?

-no dio ninguna, ya que estaba que se caía de ebrio, contando que no podía articular palabra, llevaba las luces apagadas y la investigación lanzo que el fue culpable del choque, así que quedo preso

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-creo que le dieron entre 15 a 20 años

-estas segura que pasara varios años tras las rejas

-si, en primer lugar conducía en estado de alto alcohol en la sangre, solo por eso tiene ya unos cuanto años, segundo que las luces estaba apagadas, justo en el momento del choque, ni siquiera llevaba las señales puestas; tercero huir del lugar del accidente, el solo con eso se declaro culpable-suspiro-además que la licencia de conducir la tenia vencida, contando también que el juez le sumo a todo esos cargos la muerte de seiya

-¿Cómo así?

-al parecer el juez declaro homicidio accidental no culposo, pero como el provoco el accidente en que murió seiya es culpable de su muerte

-ya veo, estará largo tiempo encerrado-analizando la situación

-a si es-levantándose de su asiento y da unos cuantos paso para quedar de pie frente a el-bueno yo ya le conté de mi tristeza ahora le toca a usted contarme de la suya darien, bueno si lo desea hacer-sonriéndole tiernamente

Bueno amig s espero que este capítulo no haga sido muy tristes, pero descubrimos que si puede tener celos darien, aunque sigue si mostrarlo.

Por favor deje sus comentarios, ya sabe que esta escritora vive por ellos, si muero es su culpa por no dejar comentarios, (jajaja es broma de que me muero, pero apiádese de mi, si, deje sus comentarios) espero poder escribir pronto, hasta luego.


	5. ¿ES UNA CITA?

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**¿ES UNA CITA O NO?**

-a si es-levantándose de su asiento y da unos cuantos paso para quedar de pie frente a el-bueno yo ya le conté de mi tristeza ahora le toca a usted contarme de la suya darien bueno si lo desea hacer-sonriéndole tiernamente…

-Claro pero la invito a cenar-notando que ya era tarde-y allí se lo cuento todo, serena le parece bien-sonriendo

-¿a cenar pero?…

-pero nada serena, usted desea saber de mi historia

-si…

-y yo tan solo deseo cenar contigo por favor-mirándola a los ojos

-esta bien-sonrojada por las palabras de el-solo me cambio y nos vamos

-¿entonces cenamos juntos?-pregunta nervioso

-si darien-le contesta antes de cerrar la puerta de la recamara

Mientras serena buscaba que ropa ponerse o mejor dicho con que ropa se viera mejor-"¿Qué extraño hace mucho que no me sentía de esta manera?…"-movió la cabeza de un lado para otro queriendo sacar eso de su mente-"¿pero si es la misma sensación de nervios por agradar a la vista de el?… ¿o no?… pero quiero gustarle o ¿no?… hay ya no se"

Minutos después…

-¿serena ya esta lista?-pregunto aquel hombre desde la sala se estaba impacientando por verla-"¿Qué tanto se hace?"-pensó mientras observaba por la ventana como la noche ya había caído en la cuidad

-si… solo me pongo los zapatos-grito desde adentro

-esta bien, he pedido un taxi

-entonces vamos por su carro

-si, pero no se si el valen a quien le di mis llaves este esta noche

-no se preocupe darien yo la tengo tome-dijo dentras de el

Darien voltea a ver lo le da serena, admirándola si que era una belleza esa mujer enfrente de el. Serena llevaba un vestido azul claro hasta las rodillas que era como una segunda piel mostrando que tenia un cuerpo que valga Dios, con un escote enfrente estilo V pero no muy pronunciado, en la espalda se entrelazaba unas tiras en si el vestido era sencillo pero puesto en ella era cosa de otro mundo; llevaba un maquillaje suave solo había colocado un poco de rubor melocotón, además que había aplicado sombra blanca y al final del parpado aplico un poco de sombra negra y delineador negro en la parte baja dándole una mirada cautivadora para cualquiera que la viera a los ojos y en sus labios había puesto un poco de labial rosado fuerte en forma de brillo. Notado el lo elegante que la hacia ver aquellos zapatos blanco de tacón alto que combinaba muy bien con aquel bolso que noto en su mano izquierda blanco.

-"es un ángel Dios mió"-darien estaba tan absorto observándola que no se dio cuenta en que momento le puso en su mano derecha la llave del carro y se fue a la entrada.

-¿nos vamos darien?-pregunto sonriendo ocultando muy bien una risa pequeña pero picara-"parece que no quede nada mal"

-ahhh…-contesto todavía ausente

-¿nos vamos?-volvió a preguntar notando que no la había escuchado antes-"si al parecer sigo siendo bonita"-sonrió mas para si, que para el que la miraba aun

-si… serena-apartado la vista de ella para colocarla en aquello que tenia en su mano-¿pero esta es la llave de mi carro?-pregunto algo confuso de lo que veía

-si

-¿pero como la tienes tu?-enfocándola nuevamente

-se la pedí a Daniel, el valen a quien se las distes

-¿Por qué?-pregunto más confuso que antes

-porque el no iba a estar hoy-le contesto como si a un niño le hablara-y para serle franca mi jefa, bueno ex jefa le gusta usar en el día los que queda en el estacionamiento-da un suspiro hondo y observa aquel hombre que la sigue mirando-¿le molesto lo que hice?-pregunta temiendo una repuesta positiva

-claro que no-contesta rápidamente al ver que aquellos hermosos ojos se oscurece-al contrario estoy muy agradecido contigo-sonríe al ver que ella recupero su brillo especial y que le sonríe también-ahora solo voy por el, y no tendré que pelear porque me lo de-confiesa mas tranquilo ya que discutir no va con el

-bueno nos vamos-mirándolo que se acerca a ella-de seguro el taxi ya esta abajo

-si vamos-dice ofreciéndole el brazo como todo un caballero

Llegaron al bar donde estuvo trabajando serena, ella espero en la entrada del lugar mientras que darien iba por su carro.

-creí que ya no te volvería a ver por aquí

Le dijo una voz algo disgustada atrás de su espalda, que inmediatamente reconoció suspira y se dio media vuelta para verla a la cara.

-a mi también me da gusto verte esmeralda-le contesto mas para molestarla ya cansada de todo aquello, sabia muy bien que aquella mujer la odiaba sin sentido alguno, nunca le había hecho nada malo comparado con lo que ella si había hecho contra ella

-¿y bueno?-pregunto exasperada por aquella presencia frente a sus ojos

-espero a una persona-le contesto quitandole interes

-a si…-observándola detenidamente, luego miro para todos lados como buscando algo o alguien-pero Daniel no esta hoy-sabiendo bien que el era a la única persona que le hablaba del bar del sexo opuesto

-lo se… y no es a el a quien espero-"con esta mujer no se puede estoy segura que no me

En ese preciso momento en que serena evitaba discutir con esmeralda apareció darien en su carro, sale del vehiculo camina hasta quedar a la par de serena.

-ya nos podemos ir serena-le dice observando a aquello otro mujer

-si-contesto simple

-bueno… bueno ya veo porque te lo llevaste ayer-dice reconociendo a aquel hombre que le parecía mas que guapo

-ya vas con tus cosas esmeralda-sabiendo bien a donde quería llegar esa mujer con esas palabras no permitiría que la tratara así

-yo solo digo lo que veo-formando una sonrisa mas que malévola sabiendo bien que no es cierto solo desea desacreditarla

-a si que usted es la señorita que ayer parecía pulpo tratando de encontrar mi cartera-dijo al reconocer a aquella mujer

-eh… yo…-tartamudeo-no quien le dijo eso-dándole una mirada acecina a serena imaginándose que esa mocosa había hablado

-nadie esmeralda, la recuerdo bien

-a si, entonces se puede imaginar que la hubiera pasado mejor conmigo-sonrió cínicamente hasta se podría decir que vulgar-que con serena-arrastro el nombre de la joven nada bien le caía y eso se notaba

-el león cree que todos son de su condición

-a si, acaso no es de esa manera serena-comento con desden

-claro que no señorita, serena no es como usted-se adelanto a decir el antes que ella pudiera articular palabra alguna-y noto que ella le trata bien a pensar que se merece ciertas palabras-muy serio-que por respecto a serena quien es la ofendida no dice nada malo yo tampoco

-que luego conseguiste quien te defienda conejo-comento sarcásticamente dando doble sentido a sus palabras que era veneno

-yo…-trato de defenderse pero no fue necesario

-si ya que es una buena mujer-abrazándola tomándola por sorpresa, no solo a ella si no a todos incluido el-y no busca lo que tu esmeralda-mostrando una sonrisa de pura satisfacción

-¿Qué le habrás dado serena para que se ponga así?-pregunto soltando mas veneno de sus labios, era ilógico lo que estaba pasando para ella

-solo me dio su amistad y eso es valioso para mi-soltando el abrazo que el mismo había efectuado anteriormente

-sabes esmeralda, yo ya no tengo ganas de seguir escuchándote por mas tiempo-suspiro y dirige su mirada a darien-nos vamos por favor

-si serena, es mejor además no quiero que la cena me caiga mal-dice mostrando una media sonrisa

-hay si los dos tortolitos se van-hace burla, mas se esta muriendo de rabia comiendo su propio veneno como una culebra ponzoñosa

-si fuera o no fuera a si a usted que le interesa esmeralda-ataca darien dejándola completamente paralizada por aquellas palabras

Darien como un caballero le ayuda a subir al vehiculo, para luego marcharse de aquel lugar dejando a esmeralda mordiéndose la lengua ante lo ultimo que le dijo el-"¡Qué suerte tiene esa coneja!"-se decía mientras que sus ojos verdes brillaba demostraba un gran odio por aquella joven, a quien hasta este día no había podido pisotear

**En el vehiculo…**

-¿se encuentra bien serena?-pregunto algo intranquilo de aquel silencio que se había formado desde que salieron de aquel lugar dejando a esa mujer bebiendo su propio veneno

-eh… si-contesto aun perdida en sus pensamientos

-no le haga caso a las tonterías de esmeralda es una loca-dijo sonriente para calma aquella mirada triste de serena

-lo se-suspira-es que ella siempre me molestaba

-si, de eso me pude dar cuenta-aprovechar para verla en un alto-creo que la envidia-sonríe

-¿envidia de que?-le pregunta mientras nota por primera vez muy cerca de ella aquello hermosos ojos azules oscuros como la noche

-en que usted es simpática, cae muy bien y al conocerla es mejor-le sonríe-en cambio ella es todo lo contrario-suspira-con decirle que hasta lastima me dio

-¿Por qué?-curiosa

-se ve que no es buena persona, y quiere robar todo lo que pueda para si-mirándola-no se si me explico bien

-si, ya le entendí-comenta mientras decide ver por la ventana de carro al ver que el semáforo esta en verde nuevamente

-bueno es mejor olvidarnos de ella-comenta mientras da una vuelta-y vamos a divertirnos nosotros, además todavía tengo que contarle de mi historia-le dice mientras espera que otros carros se mueva delante de el

-¡si es cierto!-se recuerda muy emocionada

-jajá jajá-se ríe al ver la emoción de ella por saber de el

-¿de que se ríe?-pregunta confusa y seria al no saberlo

-de la emoción con que quiere saber de mi, me agrada

Serena bajo la mirada apenada y ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna, hasta que llegaron a un restaurante que era muy elegante por fuera a simple vista.

-bueno llegamos-apagando el motor del vehiculo

-¿aquí es?-pregunta viendo el lugar

-si vamos-mostrando una sonrisa cautivadora

Al salir del carro darien entrego la llave al valen, quien se lo llevo al estacionamiento del restaurante mientras ellos entraba.

-buenas noches señor darien-le saluda un hombre alto de cabello gris platino corto piel morena, unos ojos grandes verdes claro, de nariz pequeña y boca delgada, vestido elegantemente con el uniforme; encargado de la recepción y las reservaciones del restaurante

-¿Qué tal tao?-pregunta mas que sonriente

-bien-sonríe levemente-¿y usted señor?-pregunta observando a la hermosa joven que acompaña a darien haciéndosele extraño aquello

-muy bien… ¿Qué no se me nota?-pregunta y bromea a la vez

-claro que si-mirándolo detenidamente-y que bueno

-quiero mi mesa

-Si, claro siempre lo esperamos-sonríe y hace un ademán para que les sigan-acompáñeme por favor

-usted al parecer viene seguido aquí-afirma con voz suave y con un tono bajo para que aquel hombre no la escuche lo que dice

-¿Por qué tiene esa impresión?-pregunta haciéndose el desentendido

-valla a si que hay que tener impresión-bromea ella

-esta es su mesa-informa el hombre callándolos por un momento interrumpiendo la pequeña discusión que estaba formarse segundos antes

-¡que bien la que me gusta!

-algún vino como aperitivo señor

-para mi el de siempre tao ¿y tu serena?

-yo…-observa a tao que la mira minuciosamente-un te por favor

-¿no quieres algún vino?-pregunta un poco incrédulo aunque no es el único que cree haber escuchado mal

-es que yo no tomo-comenta algo sonrojada-"¿Qué tiene de malo que no beba vino es pecado o que?… ya perdóneme pues señores"-piensa mientras ve como es observada por los dos hombres presentes en aquella mesa

-¿a si que no bebes?-pregunta como si no hubiera entendido lo que acababa de oír-"valla que sorpresa"-sonríe

-no…-sonrojándose al máximo-porque no sirvo para ello-confiesa evitando la mirada de ambos hombres

-tráigale lo que pidió-ordena al ver la pena de ella

-en seguida-dando una rápida mirada a la joven-permiso-"no es como las demás"-sonríe para si mismo retirándose de la mesa

-¿Cómo esta eso que no sirves para beber?-pregunto rápidamente al verse solos, si que nadie escuche aquella conversación

-si, lo que pasa es que…-sonrojándose-de ya se… me sube-bajando su rostro para que no la viera a los ojos

-no me digas que olvidas lo que pasa-comenta algo incrédulo y divertido por aquella confección tan sincera

-la verdad-levantando su rostro para verlo directamente a los ojos-si, después no recuerdo lo que es nada-muy apenada-"ahora pensara que soy una borracha"-pensó

-ya veo-mostrando una sonrisa que trasmitía tranquilidad-a veces eso pasa-"creo que algún día te emborrachare mi ángel"

Bueno amig s espero que este capitulo no haga estado raro, y que les haga parecido. Ahora ya vieron los pensamientos de nuestro querido darien, quien lo ve al joven educado recatado verdad.

Estamos por ver que le paso a nuestro adorado tormento. ¿Será que le cuenta su historia? O ¿no?, ¿Por qué ven con ojos extraños aquella gente a serena? Eso y otras cosas mas lo sabremos en el próximo capitulo, que espero que sea pronto; (ya parezco anuncio de telenovela de esas que ve mi bisabuela jajá jajá) hasta luego.


	6. EL ENGAÑO

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"**EL ENGAÑO".**

Aun en el restaurante nuestros personajes disfrutan de su cena tranquilamente, mientras son observados por los empleados de aquel lugar y uno que otro cliente que ha reconocido al joven.

-sabes serena hace mucho que no sentía esta calma-le confianza a la joven delante de el con toda sinceridad

-me alegro-le regala una sonrisa

-¿sabe que me la proporciona?-pregunta al aire

-dígame-comenta curiosa

-tu compañía-declara si más

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunta admirada por tal confección

-¿acaso no se ha dado cuenta?-pregunta incrédulo que la joven no sepa lo que puede ocasionar con tan solo una sonrisa

-¿de que?-pregunta algo cansada de ese juego, al cual no le entiende

-pues anoche estaba muy mal ¿o me equivoco?

-es verdad-afirma

-y ahora estoy mejor-le sonríe-a si, que tu me das calma

-me alegro por usted, pero creo que le quitare esa calma

-¿Por qué?-pregunta extrañado que podía hacer para cambiar aquello

-deseo saber su historia-dijo sin rodeo alguno

-¿en verdad quiere saber de mí?-"es acaso que le importo"

-claro, tu me dijiste que me la dirías para estar a mano-no quiso decir la verdadera razón por la que quería saber mas de el

-es cierto-comento triste-veamos por donde empezamos-suspira levemente

-por el inicio-bromea

-veo que estas graciosa-comenta serio

-¿estuve mal por ello?-pregunta al notarlo de esa manera

-no mi pequeña-dice para tranquilizarla

-¿entonces me cuentas?-vuelve a preguntar ansiosa como una niña

-si-le muestra una sonrisa cautivadora-pero hasta que estemos comiendo el postre

-¿Por qué?-comenta haciendo un ligero puchero causando una leve sonrisa en darien, a quien le parece tierno el gesto de ella

-a si me sabrá menos amarga la historia-bromea

-como guste-comenta cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otra dirección

Antes de que llegara el postre reía, y la estaba pasando más que bien hasta que llevaba más de la mitad de su postre.

-¿ahora si me cuenta su historia?-pregunto de improvisto la joven

-veo que eres curiosa-comenta mas o menos sonriendo

-ya me lo había dicho antes-suspira y decide ver esos hermosos ojos-suelo serlo con mis amigos-muestra una sonrisa algo extraña se podría describir como picara pero imposible pensó el-y de las cosas que me interesa

-a si…-la observa-¿yo le intereso?-no podía dejarlo eso en el aire

-claro-mostrando una sonrisa mas que tierna-yo quiero ser su amiga y para ello debo conocerlo mejor-"que buena idea se te ocurrió"-tu ya conoces algo de mi, creo justo saber de ti-"touche"-sonrió

-OK-suspira "que persistencias"-si que eres bárbara niña-"de que te quejas si tu hiciste lo mismo con ella, es lógico que te de una cucharada de tu propia medicina por metiche"

-lo se, ya me lo había dicho-mostrando una sonrisa ganadora

-por lo visto, te ha dicho muchas cosas-comenta algo enojado

-algunas y procuro que sea buenas-sonríe levemente sonrojada

-pues, como sabes anoche estaba ahogando mis penas de amor en el alcohol-comienza a contarle para desviar el tema anterior

-si-afirma con voz seca

-lo hacia por una mujer que hasta ayer en la mañana era mi novia-mostrando una mirada de desagrado al recordarlo

-¿Qué sucedió?-se sorprendió ella misma al notar su ansiedad por saber más de aquella historia que comenzaba a tomar forma

-veras yo iba a darle una sorpresa-apoyo su rostro en su mano izquierda-le llevaba un ramo de rosas y además le iba a pedir que fuera mi esposa-notándosele el rostro sombrío con esas palabras

-¿entonces?

-cuando llegue la puerta del departamento estaba cerrada, a si que abrí con la copia que ella misma me había entregado y entre, cuando la busque en la recamara yo fui el de la sorpresa-reflejando desagrado y odio en sus ojos además sus labios hacia una mueca incomprensible

-¿Por qué?-se atrevió a preguntar

-la encontré con otro hombre en la cama-callo de improvisto haciendo tenso el momento en esa mesa

-lo siento darien-fue lo único que pudo decir

El la observo y vio que se lo decía de corazón, a si que le contesto-yo más porque aquel hombre era mi primo

-¡SU PRIMO!-alzo la voz pero rápido se callo avergonzada, pero se había admirado era lógico verdad-disculpe

-no es lógico

-ellos lo vieron a usted

-si y los muy cínicos quería explicarme-poniéndose tenso y serio-que era lo que podía explicar, que el y ella estaba haciendo el amor muy a gusto creyendo que yo no estaba en la cuidad-mostrando una sonrisa llena de asco y repugnancia

-a si que creyeron que tu no estabas

-si, porque Salí de la cuidad por cosas de trabajo, y yo creí que me tardaría mas pero logre regresar antes de lo planeado y valla sorpresa

-la verdad no se que decirle

-no puede decirme nada, esa mujer me engaño, rompió mi corazón, la esperanza y fe en las mujeres para mi ahora todas son iguales

Serena no emitió ningún sonido por lo que darien acababa de decir, ella sabia que eran palabras llenas de record y odio. Darien entendió ese silencio comprendió su error y quiso disculparse y reedificarse ante ella.

-serena

-me disculpa darien-levantándose de su asiento

-¿A dónde va?-pregunto preocupado de la respuesta

-al tocador de damas… ya regreso

Darien solo pudo aceptar con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de afirmación viendo como serena se dirigía al tocador.

-soy un bruto ¿Cómo?… si solo a mi se me ocurre decir enfrente de ella que me ayudado si conocerme, y ha sido una excelente persona, que todas las mujeres son iguales de malas pero… ¿Quién me manda?-suspiro-yo y mi bocota la ofendí de otra manera a si fue

**Mientras tanto en el tocador de damas**

Una mujer frente al espejo se refrescaba el rostro y cuello, se observo por un momento dejando salir por fin un suspiro hondo.

-pobre darien, le ha ido mal en el amor y no le culpo por sus palabras llenas de odio hacia nosotras las mujeres-suspira nuevamente-pero no todas somos iguales darien-se calla para verse en el espejo "yo te haría feliz y cambiaria tu opinión sobre las mujeres"-que cosa estas pensando serena… no será acaso… que…-solo sonríe a su reflejo quien comparte su presentimiento-ya veremos…

-¿has sabido algo de darien?-pregunta un chica apoyada de espalda el balcón apenas visible por la poca luz de ese lugar

-no y le he llamado, fui a su casa, también le pregunte a sus amigos y nada

Responde un hombre de piel blanca, alto, de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros, sus ojos de color violeta claro, encantador y sexy a simple vista diría cualquier mujer.

-yo llame a mi tía pero nada… ¿y si le sucedió algo?

Dice la mujer que comienza a dejarse ver por la luz de la sala es alta, delgada, piel blanca, de cabello rojo claro hasta la cintura levemente ondulado en las puntas, sus ojos son de color café rojizo, bella en verdad dirían cualquier hombre.

-no, creo ya lo supiéramos patricia

-eso espero, no me perdonaría si le pasa algo-dice preocupada la mujer dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón

-cálmate mujer-dice el hombre mientras bebe su licor

-para ti es fácil decirlo, como no eres tu que tiene que explicarle Adolfo-le reta esta mas que preocupada

-a si como no, se te olvida que darien es mi "PRIMO" y que cara le daré para decirle que tu y yo le engañamos desde seis meses atrás-le recalca la situación de el

-CALLATE-le grita cansada de su realidad

-¿Por qué? Si es la verdad, además no podemos tapar el sol con un dedo-levantándose de su asiento y sirviéndose otro trago-con lo que el vio ayer lo que estábamos haciendo en la cama

Termina de decir ese hombre con su voz ronca y seca, para luego tomarse la bebida que se acababa de preparar de un solo trago, mientras es observado por aquella mujer que solo deja caer unas lagrimas sabiendo que todo aquello es verdad y; una verdad que no puede negar, no quería que pasara esto, pero ya no hay para donde tomar camino solo esperar y ver que sucede ahora.

-nos podemos ir

-se siente mal serena

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confusa por la pregunta

-como se quiere ir-contesto aparentemente sereno, ya que ella desde que había regresado del tocador de damas estaba mas que callada, no es que la joven fuera una cotorra pero tampoco era la muda que estaba enfrente de el en esos momentos

-no-contesto automáticamente seca sin ninguna emoción

-¿entonces?-se atrevió a preguntar ya que era un bocón que le sirviera

-solo que deseo dar un paseo… para tomar aire fresco-no era una mentira completa en verdad necesitaba un poco de aire

-¿la puedo acompañar?-deseaba ver que estuviera mejor

-claro-dijo con una sonrisa que no alcanzo a formarse completamente

**EN LA CALLE**

-serena yo le quería pedir disculpas

-¿de que?-pregunto confundida ya que su mente estaba un poco lejos del lugar donde se encontraba en ese momento, a que se refería el

-por lo que dije que todas las mujeres son iguales-dijo con vergüenza

-a eso…-se detuvo para verlo directamente a los ojos-yo ni me acordaba ya de eso-y en verdad desde que salieron del restaurante ella dejo de pensar en eso, ya que ahora lo que ocupaba su mente era su comentario con ella misma en el tocador de damas, las cosas que hizo para verse bonita, en como podía ayudarlo a salir de eso

-es que lo que dije por mi enfado-dejo de verla a la cara y encontró interesante el, la acera donde estaba parando

-yo lo se-tomando el mentó de el entre su mano haciendo que el la viera nuevamente a la cara-a si que no se preocupe-le sonrió calidamente demostrando que en verdad todo estaba bien, haciendo que se formara una sonrisa en sus labios logro contagiadlo

-le puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo ya de mejor humor

-dígame

-parece como ausente de hace rato-esto hizo que ella se pusiera un poco tensa, si que el lo notara-he observado que mira como ese árbol se mueve ¿Por qué?-la miro con un poco de tristeza

Esto último la hizo relajarse, no era lo que esperaba que le preguntara mejor a si o ¿no?, aunque el estaba intrigando pensado que a lo mejor ese árbol o inclusive ese lugar le traía viejos recuerdos de él. Talvez por eso estaba de esa manera distante con el apretó un poco sus manos dentro de los bolsillo del pantalón, ella no lo noto era mejor o ¿no? Esa situación entre ellos.

-bueno la verdad-se callo un momento observo el árbol y luego a el-no observo el árbol

Esto lo dejo confundido "entonces que le sucede" pensó hasta que ella continuo

-si no a las estrellas-sonrió calidamente-es que me gusta verlas cuando el cielo esta tan limpio como hoy-suspira sin dejar de ver hacia donde estuvo observando todo el anterior tiempo

-¡si es cierto!-dijo un poco admirado ella tenia razón el no lo había notado-se puede ver muy bien-"si que eres especial serena" sonrió al cielo sin que ella lo notara su humor volvió a mejorar

-se podría decir que soy una fanática de la luna-dijo con alegría

-¿Por qué fanática?-"ahora que me dirás pequeña"

-es que me encanta verla, con es luz tan bella que la rodea que esta tan llena de vida-mostrando alegría y felicidad en sus palabras-y me hace soñar-suspira-es lo que mas me gusta-viéndolo a el

-entonces hoy me declaro que soy un fanático

-¿así y de que?

-pues… de la luna-le sonríe

-a si que le gusta la luna y ¿Por qué?

-me gusta porque la veo llena de vida y me transmite una paz además felicidad cada vez que sonríe

-¿sonríe?… pero si la luna no puede sonreírle

-¿Cómo que no?-dice en tono de un niño

-yo nunca he visto que la luna se ría-enojada por tal pregunta-"¿esta loco o que? Solo eso me faltaba"

-¿Qué?…-sorprendido por el cambio de ella-¿acaso no se ve en el espejo serena?-lo dice con malicia viendo como cambia la expresión de ella

-¿Cómo?…-aun no creyendo lo que acaba de escuchar-a si que de mi estaba hablando-se ríe a carcajada teniéndose que sostener el estomago que ya le comenzaba a doler por la risa

-a si es, usted es la luna de la cual yo soy un fan-sonriéndole una sonrisa que bien pudiera derretir un bloque de hielo del polo norte o hacer caer rendida a cualquier mujer, incluso a varias en una sola.

Tales palabras hicieron que ella callara de repente su risa, sonrojándose de tal manera que bajo la mirada para que no lo notara darien, pero era tarde, ya el pudo ver el resultado de su piropo, cosa que le agrado sobre manera, verla así tan tierna e indefensa por las palabras dichas por el, que salieron de su corazón.

Bueno esperamos que este capitulo haga sido de vuestro agrado por favor deje sus comentarios hasta luego espero verlo pronto.


	7. TERMINANDO CON EL PASADO

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"**TERMINANDO CON EL PASADO".**

UNA SEMANA DESPUES…

-Disculpe me podría decir donde queda el área de idiomas

-a ver dígame desea saber de algún profesor, idioma especifico, la dirección de la faculta o para ingreso

-ingreso

-que bien, a si que usted desea estudiar, mire siga aquí recto al entrar a aquel edificio suba al segundo piso, y cuando se encuentre enfrente de una gran pizarra con información doble a la derecha; llegue al final del pasillo y entre en el ultimo salón allí están dando los formularios a llenar

-gracias

-nos vemos luego

-hasta la próxima

Después de haber seguido las instrucciones dadas llego al salón tomo asiento y lleno el formulario para luego entregarlo

-bueno todo esta en orden-revisando los datos-el examen será dentro de una semana

-gracias

**TOC…TOC…TOC…**

-¿Quién es?

-soy yo, darien

-voy-"por dios pensé que no me buscaría, y ahora como lo veo, de seguro que viene a decirme lo que me merezco"-cuando abrió la puerta lo vio enfrente de ella

-hola… ¿Qué tal?

-bien…-"si como no"-¿y tu?-deseaba saberlo

-pues bien-entrando si ser invitado, pero que mas daba verdad-vengo por la ropa que tengo aquí

-siéntate… yo te la busco-"lo que pensaba"

-no te preocupes yo mismo lo haré-"entre mas pronto recoja mis cosas mas luego dejare de verte"

Mientras lo veía recoger su ropa y otras pertenencias que había llevando antes a su departamento, porque no decirlo casi vivían juntos, sintió que el mundo se le caía en pedazos al verlo tan sereno, sin reclamos además que sus ojos no reflejaban nada, ni tan siquiera odio por ella, que era lo que sucedía. Seria que tan pronto la olvido, pero no podía ser, ella era todo para el, o ya no era así tenia; que averiguarlo porque le dolía el corazón lo amaba a pensar del horrible crimen que había hecho ella misma, era la culpable de que a lo mejor ese amor hubiera muerto.

-darien… ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-¿de que? Patricia

-pues… de lo que… tú… viste…-intenta seguir pero es interrumpida

-AH… de eso-le dice mientras saca de un cajo unas camisas y al colocarlas en la maleta la ve y continua-que te estuviste acostando con el, que quien sabe desde cuando lo hacían-se sienta en el borde la de la cama para verla a la cara-dime hasta ¿Cuándo me lo dirías?, no a lo mejor no lo harías-se para y da dos pasos adelante, los cuales ella retrocede por instinto-me estarías viendo la cara de estupido hasta hoy verdad

-se que no tengo excusa

-a menos lo admites-dice sin verla para terminar de cerrar su maleta ya todo estaba en ella

-yo te amo-dice en un susurro que apenas se le escucha, pero el si la escucho a pensar de lo suave que lo dijo

-¡AMOR!-grita admirado de la fachates-tu por favor, si lo hicieras no me hubieras dado una puñalada por la espalda-deja de seguir buscado sus cosas restantes y la encara-y con mi primo… por Dios, ahora veo la clase de mujer con la que vivía, y pensar que ese día te iba a pedir que fueras mi esposa-vuelve a buscar sus cosas-de la que me libre

-¡tú esposa!-repite incrédula de lo que escucho

-si, pero eso quedo en el pasado como lo nuestro-dice regresado del baño con unas cosas-ese día tan fatal donde asesinaste este amor-se lo hace ver mientras sale de la habitación con maleta en mano-pero gracias a Dios me di cuenta que tu y yo no podemos estar juntos

-¿pero?…-intenta hablar

-nada, todo termino-dice guardando unas fotos de el, que recogió de la sala-y solo espero no volver a verte nunca mas en lo que me resta de vida-dejando listo por fin su equipaje

-a si, a mi me desprecias ¿y que harás con tu primo?-pregunta colérica

-¿te importa?-viendo la reacción de ella

Tales palabras hicieron que ella bajara la mirada, no podía, no debía decir mas, estaba haciéndole llegar a sus limites lo sabia bien, lo conocía bien

-si te importa, pues no te preocupes no le haré nada solo lo alejare de mi vida, como lo hago contigo en este preciso momento-le declara tomando su equipaje mientras se dirige a la puerta

-lo siento… perdóname-trata de detenerlo tomándolo del brazo

-yo también lo siento, porque eras todo para mi-mirándola sin expresión alguna en su rostro-pero hoy no eres nada-zafándose del agarre de ella-y el perdonarte, debo tener tiempo para hacerlo, pero algún día lo haré-sonríe dulcemente para luego hablar-porque se que no todas las mujeres paga mal, ni hacen daño como otras-mostrándole un rostro lleno de desprecio para ella, dándole a entender lo que es

-¿ACASO YA TIENES OTRA MUJER?-le grita la pregunta, que no pudo contenerla debía hacer y este era el momento preciso

Darien no se atrevió a decir algo, solo se limito a sonreírle.

-contéstame darien, ¿tienes otra mujer?-mirándolo a la cara

-eso no es de tu incumbencia

-¿QUE?, ¿Cómo, QUE NO?-pregunta histérica tenia que tener la respuesta

-mírate-la señala de pies a cabeza, mientras ella lo observa callada-reclamándome tú, con lo que me hiciste

Estas palabras resonaron en su cabeza haciéndola volver a la realidad. El tenia toda la razón, con que derecho le reclamaba, pero tenia celos y miedo que el tuviera otra mujer ya, ¿Por qué?, Si era por eso, aun lo amaba y guardaba la esperanza de que el, la perdonara y volviera a estar juntos.

La saco de sus pensamientos cuando hablo-pues no tengo otra mujer-le dijo.

Estas palabras la tranquilizaron

-por el momento-termino de decirle con una sonrisa.

Haciendo que esto último la hiciera temblar de miedo

-a lo mejor decida amar nuevamente-continuo hablando viendo como le cambiaba el color del rostro a ella.

"¿amar?, Pero, ¿Cómo? Y ¿con quien?"

-He conocido a una mujer que vale la pena-dice recordando a su ángel

"lo sabia hay otra y le gusta, eso se le nota al hablar de ella"

-ya tengo todo-mirando su maleta-y haré lo posible por ser feliz y hacer que me haga caso-dijo sin sentir en que momento hablo de mas, frente a esa arpía porque eso era para el

"que alivio aun no lo acepta… pero conociéndolo se que conseguirá que ella lo quiera, debo de hacer algo y pronto, tu no serás de nadie mas que mió"-¿Cuándo la conociste?-tenia que tener toda la información posible de su rival para ver que podía hacer

-la noche de ese día, que vi tu traición-recalcándole que no siga

-¿Qué tan especial es ella para ti?-no podía dar su brazo a torcer con las palabras de el, recordando el pasado. Tenia que saberlo aunque no le iba a gustar la respuesta algo en su interior se lo decía

-apenas la conozco, hace unos días pero te diré que lleva mas que la mitad ganada

Hola, espero que les haga gustado este pequeño capitulo, la verdad tenia pensado hacerlo mas largo pero por último decidí dejarlo corto, para que no perdiera la esencia de la historia, bueno eso espero, solo falta que es lo que ustedes opina, a si que espero sus comentarios. Hasta pronto amigas/os.


	8. UNA NUEVA AMISTAD ¿CELOS?

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

"**UNA NUEVA AMISTAD… ¿CELOS?"**

-permiso… permiso por favor

-hola ¿Qué tal?

-bien-contesta observando a la persona con quien ha chocado

-no te acuerdas de mi verdad-comenta notando la incertidumbre

-si…-recordando-tu me ayudaste a encontrar el salón de registro de ingreso-sonríe

-si

-¿y que haces aquí?

-lo mismo que tu vengo a ver si pase el examen

-¿y que tal ya sabes?-pregunta intrigada

-si pase-sonríe-y estaré estudiando francés

-¡que bien! Igual que yo… bueno si pase el examen-se sonroja un poco

-veamos… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-serena tsukino

-bueno, mucho gusto-dándole la mano-yo soy haruka tenoh

-el gusto es mió-mostrando una gran sonrisa

Caminaron hasta donde estaba el listado de los que pasaron el examen de ingreso donde comenzó a buscarla.

-aquí estas

-¿Dónde?-pregunto no viendo su nombre

-aquí mira-señalándole su nombre en la inmensa lista de nombres

-que bien-al verificar-lo pase y por lo visto estaremos en el mismo salón-le comunica a su receptor

-a si parece… veo que sacas buenas notas-haciendo notar el porcentaje

-hago el intento-sonrojándose-pero tu no te quedas atrás-haciéndole ver su porcentaje-con solo que sigamos sacando buenas notas como hoy

-si, porque si no tronamos-y se hecha a reír

-aquí dice que las clases comienza dentro de dos meses y medio

-si pero se va volando y nos volveremos a ver

**TOC… TOC… TOC…**

-¿QUIEN ES?

-soy yo, darien

-voy…-pasa unos segundas hasta que la puerta es abierta dejando sorprendido a darien, viéndola en un estupendo camisón (de esos que son bellos, decentes pero que provocan un alto grado de descontrol en los hombres) que ocasiono un brillo extraño en aquellos ojos azules profundos sin que ella lo notara

-hola-fue la única palabra coherente en ese momento

-¿Qué tal?-pregunto despistada como siempre

-¿puedo pasar?-"hay dios ayúdame"

-si, por supuesto-dejándolo entrar

-veo que ya te ibas a entregar a los brazos de Morfeo

-aun no… lo que pasa es que quería estar cómoda-le sonrío al sentarse en el sofá indicándole que tomara asiento también

-ya veo-"si supieras como me gusta a mi estar cómodo"

-¿y ese milagro?-ya que tenia casi dos semanas sin saber de el

-si, ya se que soy un milagro por lo guapo que soy-dijo para luego dejar escapar una risa de arrogancia y coquetería

-ja, ja, ja,-rió burlonamente-¿guapo?-pregunto y callo mientras lo observaba-si tu lo dices-dijo con un suspiro de cansancio

-pues si no lo digo yo ¿Quién lo dirá?-le sonrió

-eso es cierto-le dijo rápidamente si pensarlo para luego sonreírle

-¿Qué me quieres decir con eso?-pregunto haciéndose el ofendido

-nada ¡U.U!-suspira hond

-haber dime la verdad, no te parezco guapo con mi piel bronceada, mi cabello negro azabache liso, con mis ojos color azul profundo, esta nariz bien formada y estos labios de pecado-todo esto lo dijo señalando cada parte y sonriendo por ultimo "veamos que me dices"

-yo…-no pudo seguir estaba en shock, por todo lo que dijo además que la interrumpió

-y que no se te olvide mi estatura y sobre todo mi simpatía, ¿Qué tal?

-de tu simpatía, no me puedo quejar pero…

-¿pero que?-la curiosidad si que es grande

-de lo otro-suspira-mejor no digo nada-en forma derrotada

-Como eres, me dejaste la autoestima por el suelo -.-!-haciéndose que en verdad le dolía lo que le había dicho

-que te parece si para que recuperes el animo te invito un café, con un pedazo de pastel de chocolate-le sonríe dulcemente

-que bien n.n-sonríe ampliamente

-es muy fácil verte feliz u.u´-dice negando con la cabeza

-oye no se vale-se queja-solo tu me haces feliz-sonríe ocasionado que las mejillas de ella adquiriera color-y no es justo que juegues a si conmigo, soy un pobre inocente u.u-haciéndose el desamparado

-ja, inocente tu-mirándolo fijamente-ni tu te lo crees

-eres mala conmigo-quejándose como un niño

-si, darien tan mala que soy, que aquí tienes tu pastel-dejando en la mesa el pedazo de pastel

-ya me callaste-sonríe

-no, yo aun te escucho hablar-se hace la enfadada

-por eso me gusta hablar contigo, siempre me sales con algo mejor de lo que yo digo-y decía la verdad desde que la conoció, ella lo regaña, lo remeda y casi nunca le gana en comentarios

-si "hombre"-dice arrastrando esta palabra-aquí esta tu café-dice mientras coloca en la mesa una taza de café caliente

-¿y tu?-pregunta a no ver otra cosa en la mesa

-aquí esta mi café-le muestra una taza en su mano

-no tu pastel

-no voy a comerlo

-entonces dámelo-dice con fijeza

-NO SEAS GOLOSO-le grita por el atrevimiento "¡que estomago!" piensa-lo estoy dejando para mañana-le dice para ultimar

-bueno esta bien-dice con cara y voz de niño regañado-pero no soy goloso-se defiende y cambia su expresión-bueno depende

-¿depende de que?

-"ya me diste mi oportunidad"-de lo que me voy a comer-sonríe maliciosamente

-a si-dice si entender su expresión

-si, un postre lo disfruto-probando el pedazo de pastel-pero me encanta mas hacer el amor-dice saboreándose los labios-allí si soy goloso-sonriendo ampliamente con cara de inocencia pervertida

-mira… que… bien-toda sonrojada por la mirada picara que el le dio, al decir "hacer el amor" y cambiando rápidamente la platica-hoy fui a ver si pase el examen de ingreso

-de veras-"ya me cambiaste el tema mujer"-¿y que tal te fue?

-bien, lo pase-sonríe

-me alegro-dice un poco desanimando

-además conocí a-dice si préstale atención al cambio de animo de el, pero es interrumpida por el

-¿a quien?-la mira fijamente-algún chico… ¿acaso te tiro onda?

-¿onda?-si entender todo lo que acaba de decirle y menos por la expresión de su rostro todo contrariado y hasta preocupado diría

-si te gusto, le gustaste-le dice como si fuera una niña

-bueno no lo creo-calla un momento-pero cuando "LA"-recalca esta palabra-vuelva a ver le preguntare-"¿y a este que le pasa?"

-¿ella?-"ya metiste la pata otra vez darien, cuando aprenderás a no dejarte ir por tu bocota e impulsos que tienes

-si ELLA-afirma con la cabeza al decirlo-no me dejaste terminar

-¿entonces es mujer?

-si-vuelve a firmar con la cabeza-pero no se si le guste-dice en un tono lastimero como que si no la quisieran

-OK. Me lo merezco por hablador-dice entendiendo bien las palabras dichas por ella

Serena se echa a reír, de la pobre cara que pone su nuevo "amigo" y el la secunda-bueno como te decía conocí a haruka tenoh, es la que me ayudo a encontrar el salón

-¿entonces ya la conocías?

-si y no, porque nos habíamos encontrado con anterioridad, pero no sabia su nombre y hoy lo supe-sonríe-además estaremos en el mismo salón por lo que parece

-que bien-dice algo calmado-por lo visto ya tienes una amiga

-si ya no estaré tan sola y mucho menos me sentiré como un pollito comprado-sonríe ampliamente mostrando su alegría

-pero hubieras sido una pollita comprada muy linda-ríe

-ya vas-le dice poniendo sus manos en forma de cántaro

-¿A dónde?-pregunta-si no me he terminado mi pastel-fije inocencia

-contigo no se puede darien-dice dejando su pose anterior para luego dar un suspiro largo y dar un buen sorbo a su café

-Si lo se-muestra su sonrisa-pero es por eso que me aprecias serena-sonriéndole cariñosamente-"ojala que llegue a mas contigo princesa"

Ella solo lo observa por encima de su taza de café, que se encuentra bebiendo en esos momentos, que mas da lo que el diga, para hacerla enojar esta feliz por verlo nuevamente y solo eso importa ahora.

Bueno amigas/os espero que este capitulo les haga agradado ya que es mas largo que el anterior.

Además procure darle sentido del humor a esta historia, que ha estado algo triste, y nuestra querida haruka estará con la despistada de serena. Y como ella dijo aun no sabe si le gusto a haruka, quien sabe mas adelante talvez veamos si darien tiene competencia, ya sea por nuestra amiga o por alguien mas eso lo sabremos mas adelante, mientras tanto no se pierda de esta historia.

Nos veremos pronto eso espero.


	9. UNA FIESTA

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**¿UNA FIESTA?**

RING… RING… RING…

-si, diga-contesto el teléfono

-¿Qué tal serena?-se escucho la pregunta del otro lado

-hola reí-conoció la voz

-¿Cómo estas?-volvió a preguntar

-bien ¿y tu?

-bien

-y ese milagro que me llamas

-crees que olvidaría un día tan especial como hoy-sonrió

-te acordaste-se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro de dicha

-claro-contesto seria-y sabes como me contaron que no estas trabajando de noche, hoy saldremos a divertirnos-estaba feliz

-¿de verdad?-"hace tiempo que no estamos todas juntas"

-si-"por fin estaremos todas… juntas como antes"

-pero dime solo nosotras dos o irán las demás

-por supuesto que ellas viene, sino no fuera una fiesta

-bien… pero dime todas tiene pareja para ir

-si-"no me vallas a cancelar"

-¿y tu?

-si hace dos meses que tengo novio-sonrió al recordarlo

-te felicito-dijo muy alegre-y espero que este sea el correcto-haciéndole recordar todo los demás

-gracias-sonrojada "estas cambiada amiga ¿Qué pasa?-yo también… pero ¿acaso tu no tienes?-"me la estoy jugando"

-no-contesto pero no muy desanimada-"aun no"

-AH…-"así que hay alguien por allí"-pero no te preocupes, tu serás el centro de atención-"me la voy a jugar"-pero si gustas te presento con algunos de mis amigos

-no gracias-suspira-ya sabes que si salgo con alguien debo conocerlo por lo menos una semana-"de la que me salve"

-ok-"ni modo con solo que nos acompañes"-entonces paso por ti a las 8:00 p.m.

-esta bien, pero dime vamos a una disco o a otro lugar

-a una disco, así que lleva algo sensual-ríen levemente

-ya vas a ver-sonríen su amiga nunca cambiara-nos vemos hasta en la noche

-si

-gracias-termina diciendo antes de colgar

-hola chicas

-¿Qué tal patricia?

-bien y ¿ustedes?

-pues yo estoy muy feliz-dice sonriendo a plenitud

-¿y eso?

-te acuerdas de mi novio Antonio

-si claro que me acuerdo de el, ¿Qué sucede con el?

-pues verán chicas-dice sentándose con ellas-me pidió que me casara con el

-¿QUE?-grita las presente

-¿no les da gusto chicas?-pregunta angustiada la joven, por la reacción de sus amigas, acaso no les agradaba la noticia y ella que estaba pensado que solo de una persona tenia que preocuparse en serio

-claro que si nos da gusto-dice la más razonable del grupo

-pero nos ha tomado por sorpresa-expresa la mas animada

-que bueno ya era tiempo-dice la seria

-si, ya vamos sobre tres años-dice aliviada

-felicidades patricia-la abraza-te lo mereces

-gracias reí-le sonríe cálidamente

-te deseo lo mejor amiga-aparece otra a abrazarla

-gracias Emi

-y como yo no quiero quedarme atrás-dice una joven-felicidades amiga-termina diciendo mientras le da un abrazo que casi la deja si aire

-gra…gracias mina-apenas logra decir

-valla hoy hay dos motivos importantes a celebrar-comenta una joven seria pero feliz

-si, lo se reí

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara patricias?

-si has cambiado drásticamente-cometa una de ellas preocupada

-es que no se como lo tomara serena-lo dice por fin

-así, es cierto-dice pensado en lo mismo que las demás-pero nosotras sabemos como es serena-sonríe-a si que no ter preocupes ya veras que se pondrá feliz por ti

-haber ¿Qué cuentas Emi, como están las cosas?-pregunta mina para salir de aquel ambiente tenso

-bien estoy mas que feliz con mi novio-contesta animada notando que ya a cambiando el ambiente de hace momento

-que bueno-sonríe

-¿y tu reí, que tal?

-muy bien estoy saliendo con una chavo que vale la pena y sobre todo esta guapísimo

-ya era hora, pero si no te cuida se las vera con todas nosotras ¿o no es así chicas?

-¡CLARO!-todas a coro

-mina

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué? De que mujer baja de la nube

-EH…

-Bueno espero que la es tandilla en esa nube no sea malas noticias

-no… lo que pasa es que Ricardo se va por unos días a ver a sus papas.

-y eso es lo que tiene a si de mal

-no lo peor es que quiere que valla a conocerlo-dice agobiada

-a si que bien-sonríe-eso es bueno

-lo se, pero estoy nerviosa y que tal si no les agrado

-ten calma-le toma la mano-quien esta contigo es Ricardo no tus suegros

-si, cálmate mujer que a lo mejor las cosas se pone seria y hasta como patricia terminamos en el altar de damas de honor

-eso espero-dice entre alegre y nerviosa

-yo quiero saber si podemos llevar a nuestro novios a la fiesta

-si

-¿estas segura?

-si, ¿Por qué la insistencia?

-es que no quiero que serena sea la única sin pareja

-no te preocupes, ella me dijo que todo estaba bien, que no había problema y que podía llevarlos, además creo que llevara a alguien

-así, ¿a quien?

-no lo se, la verdad no estoy segura

-¿entonces porque dices que llevara a alguien?

-es que la note distinta, la sentí diferente, como aquellos días, antes del accidente

-ojala, ya es hora que vuelva a tener aquella luz

**Esa misma noche.**

Toc… Toc… Toc…

-ya voy-dice al momento en que abre la puerta si percatarse quien era la persona que había tocado la puerta-pasa aun no estoy lista, no puedes enojarte aun no son las 8, solo me cambio para irnos

Todo esto lo dijo sin ver atrás de ella, envuelta en una toalla, mientras sacaba algo de beber de la refrigeradora.

-¿A dónde vamos serena?

Esas palabras la dejaron helada, no era la voz de una mujer, al contrario era de un hombre, y no cualquier hombre era la de Darién, lo cual hizo que volteara a verlo rápidamente.

-¡Darién, eres tu!

-hola-saluda-si soy yo-dice lo obvio

-¿pero?

-por lo que veo-dice observándola-no era a mi a quien esperabas así

¿Cómo así?, se pregunto ella, pero noto que se refería a que se encontraba en toalla.

-pensé que era una de mis amigas-dijo viéndolo seriamente-que venia por mi

-así-dice observándola detenidamente-¿A dónde van?-pregunta serio

-te lo digo con una condición

-¿condición?-"ahora que será"

-lo dejas o lo aceptas-dice sonriente

-acepto

-OK

-dime pues

-me tienes que acompañar a una fiesta

-¿Qué clase de fiesta?-pregunta curioso

-de cumpleaños

-¿de una amiga tuya?

-no-dice sonriente-me acompañas

-si, pero de quien es la fiesta

-MIA-sonríe ampliamente

-¡tuya!-la mira-¿Cuándo es?

-hoy

-¡hoy!-no le cree-pero entonces hoy es tu cumpleaños

-así es-le sonríe-no me felicitas-le dice seria

-claro-dice abrazándola para felicitarla, si acordarse ninguno que ella aun esta en toalla, solo percibiendo una fragancia tan fresca, a rosas y jazmín, que no pudo callárselo-huele delicioso.

-gracias-dice separándose de el-me voy a cambiar-dice tratando de cambiar lo incomodo de la situación

-bueno… aquí la espero

-si viene rei, le puede abrir y decirle que me espere

-esta bien

Mientras serena se cambiaba, poniéndose un vestido rosado pálido de tirantes cruzados en la espalada, escote v enfrente, llegándole cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla, decidió hacerse un moño no muy ajustado dejando caer algunos mechones rebeldes, se aplico un maquillaje muy suave.

Mientras ella se alista, el hombre que ha quedado en la sala solo piensa en voz alta.

-es su cumpleaños-dando una vuelta-que le voy a regalar-sentándose-¿Por qué?-pone sus manos en la cara

Toc… Toc… Toc…

-va-dice mientras camina hacia la puerta, la abre-¿diga?-pregunta a la mujer que tiene enfrente de el.

La mujer esperaba encontrar a su amiga, no aquel hombre frente a ella, que hombre por Dios, tan guapo, ¿Qué hacia en el departamento de su amiga?, "un momento, ¿desde cuando hay un hombre aquí?".

-soy amiga de serena, ¿esta?

-a si, pase-dice mientras se aparta de la puerta para que entre-se esta cambiando-le comunica al momento de cerrar la puerta-usted, ¿debe de ser rei?, ¿verdad?

-Eh…si, ¿Cómo lo sabe?-sentándose en el sofá

-ella me dijo, que vendría-sentándose enfrente de ella-¿es verdad que hoy es el cumpleaños de serena?

-si, y vamos a celebrarlo en grande-sonriendo-bueno si se puede conociéndola, ¿Quién sabe?-mirando de pies a cabeza aquel hombre-¿y usted es?

-OH… lo siento-dice apenado-no me he presentado como es debido-extiende su mano-mi nombre es Darién

Precisamente en el momento en que Darién se esta presentando con rei, serena salía de la habitación arreglada.

-veo que ya se conocen-viendo el aprenton de manos

-serena-dice mientras camina hacia ella y la abraza-felicidades amiga

-gracias rei-correspondiendo el abrazo

-serena-se acerca un poco a ella-te ves hermosa

-gracias-sonrojándose, mira a su amiga que sonríe por lo que le ha dicho

-¿nos vamos?

-si, Darién trajo su carro

-si, te vienes conmigo

-este… ¿rei?

-ven con el, solo me siguen para que no se pierdan

-bueno-tomando el brazo de el-y ha que disco vamos

-¡DISCO!

-si es una disco, ¿Qué no le dijiste serena?-pregunta viéndola

-no, apenas lo acabo de invitar-dice mirándolo-¿acaso le molesta la disco?-poniéndose algo triste

-no… no es eso… es que hace tiempo que no voy a una

-ya son dos-dice rei mirando a serena-serena tiene años que no va

-si, fue cosa de las muchachas, ellas la escogieron

-OH-dice para regalarle una sonrisa-¿nos vamos entonces?-ofrece su brazo

-SI-dice las dos mujeres al mismo tiempo

No tardaron en llegar ha la disco donde se celebrarían la fiesta, una de las chicas había conseguido un sillón con mesa, desde el mediodía dejando seguro el lugar, lo que les daba derecho de tarjeta marcada para entrar sin problemas.

-Hola-saludo muy animada

-rei, ¿Dónde esta serena?

-por allí-señalo la entrada-viene acompañada-sonrío

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos

-hola chicas-saludo de repente serena al llegar

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS-gritaron todos

-gracias-sonrío ampliamente, agarrada del brazo de aquel hombre-mire les quiero presentar a Darién-dijo señalando al presente-ella es EMI, la que se encarga de todo-presentando a una joven de piel blanca, cabello corto azulado, estatura media, delgada, sus ojos azules-y el caballero a su lado es Ricardo su novio-un joven de piel morena, clara, estatura media, cabello negro liso, corto y usa lentes.

-encá tanda-le dio la mamo

-mucho gusto-saludo entusiasta el joven

-gusto en conocerlos

-ella es mina-presento a una joven casi igual a ella, cabello rubio, liso, largo pero corto a comparación de el de ella, piel blanca, ojos azul oscuro, casi de la misma estatura, pareciendo así hermanas-y el su novio Antonio-es un joven alto delgado, piel blanca, cabello negro rizos, de ojos azul oscuro.

-encantada-dice sonriente-a si que tu debe de ser su novio

-no seas indiscreta amor-la regaña su novio

-pero Antonio-se queja ella

-nada-le dice el, dándole la mano a Darién-es un gusto conocerlo

-el gusto es mío-aun sonriendo por el comentario de la joven

-serena

-después te cuento todo mina-le dice seria, haciendo que la otra se resine a espera

-ni modo-dice desilusionada mientras su novio la abraza, mientras todos los demás se ríen de su acostumbrada amiga

-ella es lita-presenta a una joven delgada, alta, de cabello castaño, un poco largo, ondulado, de piel blanca y ojos verdes

-un gusto-dándole la mano

-igualmente-le dice alegre

-serena, Darién les presento a mi novio Carlos-un joven alto, piel blanca, cabello ondulado negro, a igual que sus ojos

-mucho gusto-saluda el joven a los dos

-igualmente-dice serena

-lita me ha contado maravillas de ti serena

-así, que bien-dice sonrojada

-bueno, ahora a celebrar o no muchachos-dice rei

-claro y no por nada me esforcé en conseguir un lugar para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra gran amiga-comento mina emocionada

-y yo encantada de disfrutar de tu organización amiga-dice serena muy alegre

Conversaron de asuntos triviales, y no tan triviales, haciendo participe a Darién en todo, bebieron todos, bueno casi todos serena no lo hizo, comieron algo. Bailaron, manteniendo el ambiente calido y agradable hasta para Darién quien es nuevo en el grupo de amistades de serena, el cual se encuentra feliz al ver la cara de felicidad que tiene ella.

De vez en cuando Darién y serena cruza miradas furtivas tiernas, mostrando una sonrisa cómplice dibujada en sus labios.

A las dos de la madrugada pusieron fin al festejo, comenzando a despedirse de la festejada, Darién se llevo a serena a su departamento, después que todos se hubieran marchado.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el trascurso de regreso al departamento de serena, siendo algo incomodo en parte. Al llegar Darién le ayudo a salir de carro con todo un caballero que es, casi era las tres de la mañana, llegaron al sexto piso del edificio, donde espero que ella abriera la puerta.

-gracias serena

-¿de que?-no le entendía a que se refería

-por invitarme a tu fiesta-dijo sonriendo desde afuera del departamento de ella

-no, gracias a ti, por aceptar ir conmigo

-sus amigos son geniales

-si lo mismo pienso-dijo mientras entraba al departamento dejándolo solo en la puerta

-"OH, no ya se van"-pensó el

-Darién, cierra la puerta al entrar-dijo si voltear a verlo mientras se dirigía a la cocina

A el no le dijeron dos veces, pero lo mas extraño era que tenia pensado irse apenas la dejara en su casa. Pero necesitaba quedarse hasta donde ella se lo permitiera, y no sabia porque, pero necesitaba estar a su lado, no cabía duda su cerebro estaba actuando de forma extraña. Así que su corazón debía estar comenzando a manejar cada movimiento, tenia miedo, pero a la vez esperanza, sabia que ella también tenia que curar su corazón como el, en ese preciso momento.

Hola, espero que este capitulo haga sido de su agrado, espero sus comentarios. Este capitulo ha sido largo, veremos que sucede en el siguiente, hasta pronto.


	10. EL COMIENZO DE LO NUESTRO

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**EL COMIENZO DE LO NUESTRO.**

Mientras el se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala, ella estaba preparando chocolate para dos, estaba muy contenta, tenia tiempo de no sentirse así, desde… sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar aquellos recuerdos, en este momento no podía estar pensando en el; cuando lo tenia a Darién esperándola en la sala.

-"OH… un momento, prácticamente le ordeno que entrara"-se ruborizo-"bueno… no o ¿si?, pero si el hubiera querido irse, se hubiera marchado poniendo de escusa cualquier cosa"-suspiro y observo que casi séle rebalsaba la olla donde estaba preparado el chocolate, apago el fuego-"¿pero, porque quería estar con el, mas tiempo?", tu lo sabes bien, el te gusta-se puso roja y sacudió frenéticamente la cabeza-no es cierto-dijo al aire.

-¿Qué no es cierto?-pregunto Darién a espalda de ella, haciéndola ver que lo ultimo lo había dicho en voz alta, dejo caer una taza ya con chocolate, quemándose los pies

-HAY-se quejo al sentir el chocolate caliente en sus pies

-OH, no-dijo el, al momento que la cargaba, lo cual en ese momento la puso nerviosa-necesitamos aliviar el ardo-dijo para si mismo. Mas serena solo lo observaba llevarla a la habitación, entrando al baño donde la sentó a la orilla de la tina, le quito los zapatos y dejo caer agua, lavando los pies de ella.

Serena volvió a la realidad cuando sintió lo helado del agua corre por sus pies, era como si por un momento hubiera dejado su cuerpo, después de un rato se sintió mejor, para ser sincera el ardo había desaparecido justo en el momento en que Darién la cargo.

Por Dios eso no estaba bien, aun estaba en los brazos de Darién, y ella aun estaba rodeando el cuello con sus brazos, volteo a verlo, su perfil era perfecto. El la miro, dejándolo ver su rostro por completo-"o, no, sus labios casi rozan los míos"-se sonrojo y tembló ligeramente, no podía despegar sus ojos de los labios rojos y gruesos de el.

A el le sucedió lo mismo, al voltearla a ver, y encontrarse con esos ojos azul claro que lo miraban con una gran dulzura y baja sus vista hasta los labios, finos, delgado y rojos como una rosa, sintió que temblaba y confirmo su cercanía, solo tenia que acercarse mas y eso seria todo.

No tuvieron conciencia en que momento comenzó el beso, si no hasta que sus lenguas se encontraban jugando una contra la otra, haciendo una danza desenfrenada. La falta de aire se hizo presente, por lo cual se separaron.

Al separarse, Darién acaricio la mejilla de serena, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados, era muy dulce y calido ese gesto. Abrió sus ojos y lo encontró mirándola con deseo, su mirada ahora era negra de puro deseo, le falto el aire por un momento, la excitación se hizo presente en ella. El deseo de el por ella se notaba, su erección chocaba con su cadera, la respiración de ambos era acelerada.

Olvidándose de que si aquello estaba bien o mal, el se apodero de sus labios, a lo cual ella no se los negó, paso cuando la lengua de Darién volvió a jugar con la suya, sintió que era cargada nuevamente y que la acostaba en algo suave y cómodo, cuando el dejo sus labios, se apodero de cuello, pudo ver que se encontraba en la recamara y acostada en la cama.

Los besos y su suave respirar por su oreja eran capas de derretir hasta un glaciar pensó ella.

-"¿Por qué disfruto sus caricias?, ¿Por qué las acepto sin protestar?, por favor no te detengas, nunca tuve esta sensación, DIOS… me muero, no quiero que pare, quiero mas"-dejo de pensar y hacerse tantas preguntas, al momento en que Darién mordía suavemente su pezón, era una mordida exquisitamente dulce, provocando en ella que se acercara mas a el, sus manos exploraron su cabello, Darién la acariciaba con suma dulzura, mezclada con deseo, pasión y amor.

-"Amor, un momento, estoy sintiendo amor por el, no puede ser cierto ¿o, si?"-pensó mientras Darién jugaba con su ombligo-"por DIOS que me derrito"- Darién… Umm…

No podía negarse a ella misma acaba de descubrir que amaba a Darién-"no creo que el me ame, talvez solo me desea, pero nada de amor"-OH, Darién-dijo al sentir la boca de el, sobre su sexo-"¿en que momento me quito la ropa"-Darién…-"no me importa si el no me ama, haré lo posible para que me ame"-se dijo a si misma en el momento en que una lengua la exploraba en lo mas escondido de su sexo.

Darién no podía creer que ella iba a ser suya, se estaba entregando a el sin ninguna condición o negación, era muy hermosa, tenerla así para el. Era como arcilla en sus manos, el la despojo sin complicaciones de su ropa, el sabor de su piel, era delicioso no podía dejar de probarla, la verdad le iba a ser imposible dejarla de probrarla, no iba a poder vivir sin ella después de hoy.

-"no cabe duda la amo, me enamore de serena, desde que la vi que me tenia en sus piernas"-suspiro absorbiendo su aroma-"no creo que me ame, pero haré todo lo posible para que así sea, algún sentimiento tiene hacia ami, si se entrega a mi, será mía para siempre"

Tenerla tan entregada a el, era una locura, por DIOS era muy difícil contenerse para no volverse loco, todo era una odisea, deseaba tenerla por completo, pero debía ser cauto, no quería asustarla y que todo terminara antes de haber empezado, debía tratarla como si fuera la primera vez, y así seria, la primera vez de los dos juntos ya habría tiempo para dejar salir la pasión por completo después.

La tenia como la diosa Venus, completamente desnuda frente a el, su forma de sentir lo dejaba mareado, era como si hubiera sido hecha para el, la forma de corresponder era de otro mundo.

Sus manos viajaba por todo su cuerpo, se apropiaron de sus senos, pequeños y redondos ajustable a su manos, lo que le encanto, jugo con ellos, los saboreo como deseo, disfruto el placer que le brindaba a su amada. Saboreo nuevamente sus labios, haciendo que ella saboreara su propio néctar.

Serena probo su propio sabor de los labios de Darién, quien estaba comiéndose su boca como un naufrago se ra a una balsa, el se acomodo en medio de sus piernas haciendo que ella se percatara de su erección chocando con su intimidad. Darién la vio a los ojos mientras se acomodaba y rozaba la entrada de su sexo.

-serena-la llamo dulcemente-¿puedo continuar?-pidió y espero a que ella no se arrepintiera

-si-logro decir en medio de tantas emociones-"¿le digo o no?"-medio pensó

Darién entro despacio y se detuvo a medio camino, serena se relajo por completo, a lo cual el aprovecho a salir casi por completo y se dejo ir de un solo, entrando a lo mas profundo de ella. Serena abrió sus ojos como plato y de su boca salio un quejido de dolor haciendo que su boca formara una o, lo cual lo hizo quedar estático y sorprendido a Darién por unos segundos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto angustiado al saber lo que había sucedido, se encontraba muy feliz

Serena solo movió su cabeza en afirmación pero no emitió algún otro sonido ni abrió sus ojos, tenia vergüenza, no quería verlo, tuvo que haberle dicho antes que sucedieran todo, pero no quería detenerse, deseaba entregarse a el, solo esperaba que el no pensara mal de ella. Podía sentir como su cuerpo trataba de memorizar lo que estaba sucediendo, sabia que el la miraba, se relajo un poco cuando el empezó a moverse despacio, creando un ritmo deliciosamente contagioso.

En pocos minutos serena empezó a seguirle el ritmo a Darién, quien disfruto y gozo verla a si de esa forma por el. Y unos segundo serena alcanzo su orgasmo, fue silencioso ya que se mordió el labio inferior, pero su cuerpo la traiciono, Darién la sintió tensarse por completo y como toda ella lo envolvía por completo, su respiración se acelero, sus mejillas se volvieron rojas.

Serena pudo ver varios puntos de colores distintos, justo en el momento en que Darién dejaba saber que el también estaba teniendo su orgasmo, pudo escucharlo por su oído, cuando dejo escapar un quejido ronco.

Desde el se relajo, y se acodo a la par de ella, la atrajo hacia el, dejándola completamente pegada a sus costillas. Serena mas relajada se puso a hacer dibujos en el pecho de el con sus manos, lo cual Darién disfruto, así se quedaron dormidos.

Ya eran casi las tres de la tarde cuando Darién se despertó primero, y encontró a serena aun dormida abrazada a el, sonrío dulcemente recordando todo lo que había sucedido.

-"por suerte use preservativo anoche"-suspiro tranquilamente-"ya me imaginaba que tendría que cuidarnos por los dos"-le aparto un mecho rebelde de la cara a ella-"aun no es tiempo que me des un hijo ángel, deseo que termines tus estudios y luego Dios dirá"-sonrío cuando acaricio la cadera de ella.

Serena comenzó a despertar a sentir como las manos de Darién la acariciaban. Abrió un ojo para verlo, el le sonrío tiernamente.

-hola dormilona

-hola-dijo suavemente ella

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-pregunto el preocupado que no hubiera sido suave con ella

-bien-se sonrojo hasta los pies, sabiendo a lo que el se refería.

-que bueno-le acaricio la mejilla, mientras la miraba a los ojos-gracias mi ángel, gracias por regalarme tu tesoro

-Darién…-completamente roja-yo… quise decirte, pero… pero me dio vergüenza

-¡vergüenza!, ¿Por qué?-hizo que lo viera ya que ella miraba hacia abajo-si ha sido lo mas bello

-¿de veras?-pregunto ilusionada

-si-dijo el sonriente

-Darién…-lo miro seria-yo… yo no quiero… que pienses mal de lo que… sucedió

-serena

-no Darién yo… quiero que sepas que deseaba estar contigo-sonrío con dulzura-pero no quiero que esto te haga sentir obligado a algo conmigo

Darién sonrío, no cabía duda el tenia razón, serena era especial y no la iba a dejar irse así por así, era de el y seguiría siendo así.

-serena, no mejor dicho mi serena-le tomo la mano-lo que paso anoche fue y será lo mas bello de mi vida, aunque tu no hubieras sido virgen-al decir esto serena se volvió roja-lo nuestro-apretó su mano-tiene futuro y lo estoy esperando desde hace tiempo, aunque hemos hecho las cosas un poco al revés, quiero preguntarte algo-la miro-¿quieres ser mi novia?

Serena al escucharle esa pregunta sonrío ampliamente, se sentó en la cama, tapándose con la sabana, para que no la viera desnuda-si, si quiero-contesto

Darién estaba feliz con su respuesta-serena mía-se sentó el también dejando expuesto todo su pecho, haciendo que serena se sonrojara y se excitara verlo-ahora quiero hacerte otra pregunta, pero no es momento aun-la miro como ella se desorientaba con todo lo que el le decía-te parece si nos levantamos, bañamos-sonrío con malicia-y vamos a cenar

-¿cenar?-pregunto buscando su reloj y viendo que eran las tres de la tarde, se avergonzó-eh… creo que si va siendo hora de cenar y tengo algo de hambre

-vamos-dijo parándose de la cama dejando al descubierto su desnudes, serena se volvió roja por completo y su cuerpo reacciono al verlo de esa forma, Darién volteo a verla-creo que por el momento te dejo ballarte sola, aunque la siguiente vez yo te acompañare-le guiño un ojo

-¿la siguiente vez?-pregunto al aire

-si mi angelito, abra siguiente, y siguientes-le sonrío-pero ahora yo me baño primero porque tengo que hacer algunas cosas-se sentó otra vez en la cama y la beso para luego entrar en el baño

Lo vio entrar en el baño, y decidió levantarse agradeció inconscientemente que no estuviera allí, por que le hubiera sido difícil ocultar su cara de malestar, al levantarse, le dolía todo, pero estaba feliz.

-"somos novios, será que quiere-suspiro-eso espero"-se puso una bata

Mientras tanto en el baño, Darién estaba bañándose de lo más feliz.

-"ahora debo de dar el siguiente paso"-dejo que el agua cayera en su cabeza-"es mejor que lo haga hoy mismo"

Salio de la ducha, se cubrió con una toalla, antes de salir para la habitación donde estaba serena, al salir del baño vio que la puerta estaba abierta, de seguro ella estaba en la cocina, se cambio rápido, hizo una llamada, para luego salir a la cocina en busca de ella.

-ya esta solo el baño-dijo al momento en que ella bajaba su taza de café

-ya voy

-serena-la llamo a lo cual ella lo miro-vamos a cenar al restaurante de la vez pasada

-bueno

-voy a ir a mi casa a cambiarme y hacer una diligencia que tengo pendiente-la miro que lo observaba algo triste-pero te veo en una hora para que cenemos, yo voy a venir por ti, mi amor-Al escuchar esa palabra le acelero el corazón, le sonrío y acepto con la cabeza-entonces te dejo para que te arregles y a si termino todo rápido-dijo para luego darle un beso en los labios aunque fue corto a la vez fue fuego.

Darién se fue dejándola a ella tomándose su café todavía, tenia que correr para hacer todo lo que tenia que hacer. Mientras tanto serena se baño tranquilamente, pero al momento que pasaba por el bote de basura del baño algo le llamo la atencion.

-"que es esto"-pensó al momento que lo miraba mejor-"un preservativo, por DIOS, no me acordaba que había que cuidarnos"-suspiro aliviada-"pero el si, creo que tendré que hablar con el sobre que método utilizaremos, para las siguientes veces"-se acaloro en pensar todo eso.

Termino de arreglarse, pero esta vez busco algo sensual y recatado a la vez. Se encontraba feliz, era una novia arreglándose para su enamorado. Se encontraba ya lista y sentada en el sofá de la sala esperando que Darién tocara la puerta.

Ring… ring…-sonó un teléfono, era el de ella lo busco rápidamente pensado que era Darién quien le llamaba, pero no era a si, era otra persona

-hola-contesto

-¿Cómo estas?

-bien, bueno mejor dicho muy bien-dijo sonriente recordando que tenia novio

-a y eso amiga

-pues, ¿Cómo te lo digo rei?

-solo dilo mujer-dijo impaciente

-veras… tengo novio

-¿Qué?-grito emocionada-no me digas que es Darién

-si, a si es

-que bueno amiga-dijo contenta-cuéntame todo

-bueno… veras

**TOC… TOC… TOC…**

Justo en el momento en que serena le iba a contar a rei lo sucedido tocaron la puerta.

-espera que toca la puerta voy a ver quien es-le dijo mientras se encaminaba ha abrir la puerta, miro por el visor y era Darién-es el-le dijo mientras habría-hola-dijo sonriente

-hola princesa-dijo feliz de verla, pero notando que estaba hablando con alguien-¿estas ocupada?

-es rei-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta-Darién acaba de llegar rei-le dijo a su amiga mientras se sentaba en el sillón donde había estado antes de que el llegara-te cuento todo mañana, te llamo o vienes

-yo llego, a las tres de la tarde, te veo amiga-dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono

-bien, entonces mañana te espero, salud-y colgó

-¿le cuentas todo?-pregunto levantando una ceja

Serena sonrío ante tal gesto, le encantaba ese hombre no había duda de ello, y estaba gozando conociéndolo en todas sus facetas.

-si quiere, que le cuente, ¿Cómo es que eres mi novio?

-a si-dijo mientras la hacia levantarse del sillón y la tomaba por la cintura, haciendo que a ella se le escapara un risita contagiosa para el-que tu amiga ya sabe que somos novio-le dio un beso muy leve en los labios-y quiere todo los detalles-dijo para luego comenzar a besar el cuello de ella, haciendo que las piernas de serena empezaran a fallar y que de su boca saliera un leve suspiro-pues que curiosa es-dijo de improvisto viéndola a los ojos, haciendo que serena se carcajeara de lo dicho.

-si un poco-dijo después de recuperarse-pero desea que todo este bien, y sobre todo, que seamos felices

-bueno si es así, todo esta bien, por mi

-que bien-dijo-y se puede saber a donde vamos

-al restaurante de la vez pasada, princesa

Salieron del departamento de serena y se dirigieron al restaurante, donde la pasaron muy bien la ultima vez que cenaron solos juntos. Todo estaba muy bien, hasta que estaba a punto de irse que Darién comenzó a comportarse raro, no era que serena lo conociera bien pero se notaba que algo estaba sucediendo.

-serena-le llamo-quiero hacerte una pregunta-dijo algo tenso

-si-dijo algo nerviosa verlo de esa forma-dime

-eres la mujer mas bella que he conocido en todos los sentidos-dijo tomándole las manos-y quisiera saber si, soy un buen hombre para ti

-Darién-lo miro a los ojos-eres un gran hombre-apretó sus manos-y por supuesto que eres un buen hombre para mi, ¿a que viene esa pregunta?-quiso saber que le sucedía

-serena-beso sus manos-mi serena-sonrío dulcemente-¿quiero saber, si aceptas ser mi esposa?-le dijo para soltarle las manos y mientras ella estaba callada y sorprendida, el aprovecho para sacar de su bolsillo un cajita pequeña negra, la abrió y mostró una sortija de una sola piedra.

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso era muy repentino, no era que la idea no le emocionara y que amara a ese hombre enfrente de ella, pero necesitaba saber porque lo hacia el, no quería que le se sintiera ombligado, como le había dicho antes, y sobre todo quería amor hacia ella. Hace poco el estaba a punto de pedirle matrimonio a otra mujer, y ahora era ella, quien recibía esa propuesta, ver la sortija no ayudo mucho, era bella la piedra, se veía muy delicada, era de un color casi rosado, era muy tenue, pero quien sabe si era la misma sortija que le habría comprado a la otra mujer.

-Darién…

-yo se que te ha tomado de sorpresa mi propuesta-le tomo una mano-pero quiero que sepas que lo hago muy consiste en todo los sentido-saco la sortija de su caja y se la coloco en el dedo anular de la mano que sostenía-quiero y deseo que seas mi esposa

-yo… yo…

-si es que aun no sientes nada por mi-le sonrío-te prometo que haré todo lo posible para que si quiera me llegues a querer

-Darién- lo miro a los ojos seria-no puedes hacer que yo te quiera-estas palabras lastimaron a Darién, quien esperaba poder hacer que ella lo quisiera sin quiera, sabia que la situación se pondría difícil pero no imagino que de esta manera, estaba desconsolado, serena noto que los ojos de Darién perdieron brillo-porque…yo

-no te disculpe serena-dijo tratando se zafarse de la mono de ella, pero serena no se lo permitió, se la apretó mas

-yo no quiero discúlpame, escúchame sin decir nada, si-lo miro y el solo acepto con la cabeza-yo no te puedo querer, es porque… te amo-le sonrío con los ojos llenos de amor

-de veras…-la miro llenándose de dicha-¿eso es verdad?

-si, Darién pero… pero ahora yo te quiero hacer una pregunta a ti, y quiero la verdad, no importa si duele o no

-si, pregunta, te responderé con la verdad

-Darién-lo miro-me ha sorprendido tu propuesta de matrimonio, que aun no he contestado y a ti el hecho que me haga enamorado de ti-suspiro-¿Por qué, quieres casarte conmigo?, no mejor dicho ¿Qué sientes por mi, Darién?-lo miro como si la respuesta de el dependiera la felicidad de los dos, y a si era, porque de lo que el, le digiera ella tomaría una decisión, para el futuro de ambos.

Darién la miro, si que era bella esa mujer, y ahora le pedía saber sus verdaderos sentimientos, era justo, ella ya lo había hecho con el. Había llegado el momento de decirle la verdad.

-serena-le acaricio la mejilla-sabes que desde que te conocí te considere un ángel, mi ángel, el día que nos conocimos me enamore de ti-la miro sorprenderse-ya se lo que estarás pensado, que hace poco tiempo le iba a proponer matrimonio a otra-beso sus manos-gracias a DIOS no lo hice, hubiera sido un gran error y hasta que te conocí lo supe, no la amaba ni la quería era mas una costumbre-suspiro-ahora que sabes lo que siento por ti, ¿te casas conmigo?-la miro esperando una respuesta

-tengo una pregunta más, antes de darte mi respuesta

-dime

-la sortija-miro su mano donde se encontraba-¿acaso es la misma que le ibas a dar a ella?-lo miro esperando su respuesta

-no-la miro serio-no, es la misma-tomo la mano donde había colocado la sortija-por que yo no le compre una, yo solo se lo iba a proponérselo

-¿de veras?-pregunta ilusionada

-si, a si es-beso su mano-esta la compre especialmente para ti, cuando la vi supe que era la apropiada para estar en tu mano, mi querida serena, ¿entonces que me dices?

-si-sonrío-si acepto ser tu esposa

-que bueno, pensé que me tendrías toda la noche esperando tu respuesta-dijo para luego ponerse a reír

-malo-puso cara de niña regañada, haciendo que el se rehiriera mas-pero ahora tendré que contarle mas cosa a rei mañana

-ni modo, tendrás un interrogatorio toda la tarde

-hay no-dice poniendo cara de aterrada

Se marcharon un rato después para el departamento de serena, donde la pasión volvió a hacerse presente entre ellos, y el amor floreció con todo su apogeo.

Hola, espero que les haga gustado este capitulo, vamos a ver que sucede entre ellos, y el pasado, y veras a donde nos lleva el futuro.


	11. LO NUESTRO SIGUEN

'Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

**LO NUESTRO SIGUEN.**

A la mañana siguiente del encuentro pasional, después de la propuesta de matrimonio, dos cuerpos medios desnudos se dejan ver, en una habitación donde el sol ya entro hace rato, pero ellos aun no quieren abrir los ojos. Algo adormilado Darién estira su brazo para alcanzar mejor a serena, quien se acomoda para estar mejor abrazada a el.

Darién es el primero en abrir los ojos, sonríen al verla a si junto a el. Le acaricia la cabeza y la ve abrir los ojos.

-hola-saluda serena mientras se estira un poco

-hola mi amor-le dice para luego apropiarse de sus labios

Después del beso serena lo mira y dice-puedo acostumbrarme a despertar de esta manera

-pues acostúmbrese porque pronto será la señora de chiba y todo los días serán así

-que bien-pero al verlo desnudo se acuerda de algo que tiene que hablar con Darién-dar, quisiera saber si podemos hablar

-¿DAR?-pregunta levantando una ceja

-eh… si no te gusta

-la verdad, si, viniendo de ti todo me gusta-le dice viéndola de arriba abajo con deseo, haciendo que se sonroje-hablemos, dime

-pues veras, me he percatado que tu eres el que se esta… cuidando… cuando…-toda roja-cuando

-cuando hacemos el amor-termino de decir sonriendo al ver que ella aceptaba con la cabeza

-si, si, la verdad quiero agradecerte

-¿agradecerme, porque?

-porque… con lo pasional que hemos sido-apenada por decirlo-yo… yo no me había acordado de cuidarnos y no seria conveniente que-lo vio ponerse serio

-¿Qué no seria conveniente, serena?-la vio ponerse tensa, noto que había sonado muy duro al hablarle-¿no quieres tener niños?-soltó la pregunta

-no, claro que quiero tener niños-le sonrío-y mas si son tuyos, pero yo quiero terminar mi carrera de profesora de idiomas-lo vio relajarse-y solo un año me queda, ¿podemos esperar para tener familia?

-por supuesto, podemos esperar y por eso yo me he cuidado por los dos, pero creo que tu tienes algo mas

-si, podemos escoger otro método de planificación un poco mas seguro mientras llega el momento de hacer crecer la familia

-si mi amor-la abraza-lo que tu decidas, además primero quiero disfrutarnos por completo, para luego gozar una familia grande

-¿familia grande?

-si, quiero media docena de niños

-¿QUE?-dice asustada

-cálmate, solo bromeaba, quiero dos o tres niños-la mira a los ojos-¿te parece?

-dos suena bien para mí

-OK, que sean dos

Se casaron por lo civil, en menos de un mes, en una ceremonia pequeña, donde solo los amigos más allegados y familia mas cercanos asistieron, dejando para después que serena se graduara la boda por la iglesia, por que quería irse de luna de miel.

Prácticamente a los días de la propuesta de matrimonio se fueron a vivir juntos en le departamento de Darién. La pobre serena tuvo que aguantar un interrogatorio estilo militar por su amiga rei, quien estuvo más que dispuesta en ayudarla a mudarse con Darién.

Pasaron los meses rápidamente para el gusto de ambos, serena estaba a punto de graduarse por fin. Cada uno poseía una agenda tan apretada que apenas podía tener tiempo de verse en el día, pero todo valía la pena cada uno estaba luchando para hacer que su futuro fuera prometedor.

Un día mientras comía en su restaurante preferido algo desagradable sucedió, una mujer se les acerco con malicia, era alta, delgada, piel blanca, de cabello rojo claro hasta la cintura levemente ondulado en las puntas, sus ojos son de color café rojizo, labios grueso de rojo intenso.

-hola Darién-saludo con cortesía fingida

Darién volteo a ver quien le llamaba y se quedo impresionado tenia tiempo de no saber nada de ella, que hacia allí, eso no estaba bien, conocía esa mira algo tramaba.

-hola, patricia-la miro con desagrado, a lo cual serena al escuchar el nombre y ver la actitud de su esposo supo de inmediato de quien se trataba

-¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto, para luego darle un beso rápido cerca de los labios, viendo de reojo que actitud tomaba la mujer que lo acompañaba

Darién se alejo rápidamente, notándose en su cara el asco y la indiferencia hacia ella, cosa que le molesto, pero algo tuvo que haber conseguido con la mujer, la miro para saber que hacia, pero esta solo la miro sonriente para luego tomar de su copa, haciendo ver una en su mano una sortija y una argolla de matrimonio. No podía ser, la acompañante estaba casada, ¿pero con quien?, no era posible, ¿acaso ella era la mujer, que Darién había hablado aquel DIA que saco sus cosa?

-muy bien-dijo Darién, que a lo lejos lo escucho ella, lo volteo a ver, para encontrarse una gran sonrisa, que reflejaba amor, y no era por ella, si no por la mujer que lo acompañaba, tenia que averiguar si había sido capaz de casarse con esa mujer.

-aprovecho para presentarte a mi esposa-dijo al momento que levantaba la mano de su acompañante y la besaba.

Patricia se quedo completamente helada, no lo podía creer, lo había conseguido el muy cretino, se había casado con ella, la miro mejor, se veía hermosa en verdad, emitía una gran energía, sus ojos reflejaron amor cuando el beso su mano, era correspondido, eso era lo peor, lo que ella había rechazado otra lo había conseguido, y talvez merecidamente.

-te felicito-la miro-mejor dicho los felicito-dijo tristemente

-patricia-alguien la llamo por detrás y ella volteo a ver quien era

Era un hombre de piel blanca, alto, de cabello negro lacio hasta los hombros, sus ojos de color violeta claro, muy sexy a simple vista. Se acerco a ella, no notando con quienes ella hablaba, pero al verla tensa miro hacia la mesa y se quedo helado, era Darién y se encontraba acompañado por una mujer y por cierto muy bella y dulce a simple vista.

-hola Darién-saluda con nerviosismo

-hola Adolfo

Serena solo observa todo lo que sucede, que día, ahora que iba a suceder no se estaba poniendo de humor para aguantar una escena y la verdad no quería una, porque si se la hacia los dejaría en su sitio, cada uno tenia cola que les pisara.

-¿Cómo estas?-pregunta mientras atrae hacia el a patricia, tratando de defenderla de algo que los dos son culpables.

-pues me case-dice tomando nuevamente la mano de serena

Adolfo la mira mejor, algo lindo tenia esa mujer por dentro, además de su belleza exterior, vio que su primo la miraba con amor y ella lo miraba de la misma manera, entendió inmediatamente por que patricia estaba tensa y triste, se acaba de dar cuenta que había perdido a Darién para siempre.

-pues felicidades-los miro-ambos

-gracias-se escucho por fin la voz de serena, dejando a patricia y Adolfo admirados era suave, tierna, dulce, y armoniosa

-pues veo que están comiendo-señalando lo obvio-los dejamos para que siga, nosotros ya nos íbamos

-este, bien-los miro serio Darién-que les valla bien

-eso espero yo también primo-dijo Adolfo para después ayudar a patricia a caminar y salir de ese lugar, que no le estaba haciendo nada bien.

Serena y Darién vieron como aquellas personas se marcharon por fin, ya los tenía con los nervios de punta.

-parece que no pudimos comer bien, mi amor-dijo Darién acariciando la mano de su amada

-si, eso parece-dice aun observando por donde se habían ido esos dos personajes, estaba mas que claro que aquella mujer le había afectado la noticia que darien se había casado, parece que aun tenia esperanza, pero pobre no podía ver que aquel hombre estaba mas que interesado en ella, aun estaba a tiempo de ser feliz.

Mientras Darién y serena hablaba adentro del restaurante, Adolfo y patricia acaba de entrar en el carro, donde había llegado, pero antes de marcharse de allí, Adolfo tenía que hablar con ella, era el momento de poner todo en orden de una vez por todas, patricia sabía que ya no tenía posibilidades con su primo.

-patricia, llego el momento de hablar

-Adolfo, no creo que sea el momento-dijo aun ausente

-pues si lo es-dice serio-hace unos días te dije lo que sentí por ti-tomo el rostro de ella entre sus mano para que lo viera-ahora con esto, es el momento que me digas que sientes por mi en verdad

-¿quieres la verdad?-dice enojada y con amenazas de lagrimas en los ojos

-si, la quiero aun que me duela-dice adolorido

-no te amo-lo vio ponerse triste-aun-el la miro-te quiero, te quiero y estoy segura que con un poco mas de tiempo en conocernos, esto se volverá amor, amor solo para ti, Adolfo-le dijo siendo conciente que si lo quería y ahora ya no podía hacerse falsas ilusiones con Darién, el ya estaba casado y enamorado de otra que si lo amaba, Adolfo la amaba, y quería poder tener algo hermoso con el, se merecía que hicieran el intento

-¿entonces lo intentamos?-pregunto ilusionado

-si, si intentémoslo-dice sonriente

Adolfo más que feliz se acerca a ella para sellar todo lo sucedido con un tierno beso, lleno de esperanza para los dos.

Por fin serena se había graduado, y era momento de poder organizar la boda religiosa, y podían tener por fin su gran luna de miel, que era más bien unas vacaciones, las cuales ya las necesitaban con urgencia. Había sido un largo año, lleno de muchas cosas buenas y malas, pero las buenas habían superado todas las demás.

Las amigas de serena se encargaron de realizarle una despedida de soltera, en la cual no pudo faltar el toque de la querida mina, lo cual lo disfrutaron todas, pero en especial mina.

La ceremonia no fue grande pero tampoco pequeña, serena llevaba un vestido blanco, de cola larga, cuerpo de sirena en la parte de arriba y debajo varios dobles dándole un vuelo elegante en la parte de enfrente. Darién llevaba un esmoquin azul oscuro, se veía muy elegante y guapo ante los ojos de serena.

Toda la ceremonia transcurrió con normalidad, la recepción parecía un cuento de hadas hecho realidad. Todos los presentes se encontraban felices por los novios, esperando que esto solo fuera el comienzo de su historia.

Casi de noche los novios tomaron camino hacia su luna de miel, se despidieron de todos los presentes dejándolos aun en la fiesta disfrutando de todo. La luna de miel seria en Cancún México, para luego irse a brasil, donde esperarían el carnaval de río de Janeiro.

En estos dos lugares, estarían un mes en cada uno, por lo cual su luna de miel duraría dos meses.

Entre tanta gente en la playa, se podía ver una pareja caminar en la playa descalzos, tomados de las manos, las otras personas estaban demás en aquel lugar para ellos. La pareja estaba disfrutando por fin su tiempo juntos, hace tanto que no podían estar a si, solos y juntos.

El hombre detiene su andar y atraen hacia el a la mujer quien se ríe suavemente del ese gesto.

-serena-la llama

-si-dice ella abraza a el-Darién

El toma su mentó y lo levanta suave para que lo vea-¿sabes cuanto te amo?

-creo que si-sonríen pícaramente

-¿crees?-dice haciéndose el enojado

-aja-dice ella separándose de el

-ven para acá y te voy a enseñar cuanto te amo-dice acercándose lentamente a ella

-eso si me atrapas-dice para luego ponerse a correr, lejos de el

-espera-le grita el, poniéndose a correr tras ella

Se ve a la pareja correr, uno huye de el otro, pero todo se percanta que es un juego de enamorados por sus risas, que llena el aire del lugar, por fin es atrapada la chica, que caen a la arena con aquel hombre, sus risas estallan en carcajadas, que disminuyen en el momento que sus labios se unen un beso dulce y a pasional, haciendo que los mirones sonría y se aleje dejándolos solos.

-¿ahora sabes cuanto te amo?-pregunta después de besarla pero aun la tiene bajo de su cuerpo

-si ahora lo se-dice aun con la respiración entre cortada por la corrida y el beso

Darién acaricia suavemente la mejilla de su amada serena, quien cierra los ojos por el contacto de su mano calida.

-sabes mi amor, antes de conocerte pensé que la luz de vida no existía-dice mirándola a los ojos lleno de amor-pero una vez encontrándote, supe que siempre hay una luz que siempre brilla, y eso eres para mi serena, mi luz, una luz que siempre brilla, y que DIOS me permita siempre verte brillar

-te amo Darién, y tu también eres mi luz, eres aquella luz que siempre brilla aun en la oscuridad

La pareja de enamorados vuelven a besarse, pero esta vez es para sellar la promesa que siempre estarán y brillaran por el otro.

RECORDEMOS QUE SIEMPRE HABRA UNA LUZ QUE SIEMPRE BRILLA, Y QUE NOS ESPERA.

**FIN.**

Espero que les haga gustado esta historia, la cual no se como pude terminarla, espero sus comentarios sobre ella.


End file.
